Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes
by Charchisto
Summary: Series 5 is over. That means outtakes are here! The last set... probably. So sit back and relive the awesome series 5 in the form of missing moments. There will probably be a lot of Vlad and Count moments. Just warning you. SERIES 5 SPOILERS, watch the series first then read this. The rating is because there will be dark themes and I'm paranoid. FINISHED!
1. Parting

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Here we are at the final season. At least I think it is the final season, there has been no confirmation of another season so that probably means there will be no season 6. Especially after that ending the series 5._

_I want to warn you all, don't read this until you've seen the whole series because I probably will massively spoil you without meaning to._

_Nevertheless, I am glad I am on this season because I dare to say it's the best season they have ever made._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Parting – based before episode 1 of season 5 and after episode 13 of season 4

* * *

Ingrid was filing her nails her legs propped up on the table when she heard the phone ring.

"Is someone going to get that?" She yelled. "Renfield answer the phone!"

Ingrid heard no one and groaned. She got to her feet and grabbed the phone.

"What?" She said demandingly.

"Jeez Ingrid, temper." She heard the voice of her younger brother on the other end.

"Vlad," she said in surprise. "How did you...?"

"There is a phone here at this retreat," Vlad informed her answering her unspoken question.

"You're at a retreat?" Ingrid laughed. "Typical."

"Ingrid, will you shut up a second," Vlad didn't sound angry, but amused. "I'm coming home next week."

Ingrid stiffened. "Really?"

"What did you think I was lying to Dad when I said I'd come back after two months?" Ingrid could almost visualise the teasing smile that would be on Vlad's face if they were face to face.

"Well," she paused. "I thought you were staying away."

"I will be only be back briefly," Vlad told her. "Just don't tell Dad that."

Ingrid grinned at the thought of her father's reaction to Vlad staying only temporarily. "I won't. Will you back for your birthday?"

"Yes, I have to. Dad will kill me if I don't. He'll have planned some massive party." Vlad sounded disgruntled.

Ingrid laughed. "Yes, he probably has."

"Ingrid, what that bats are were you yelling for?" The Count had entered the room, slamming the door behind him. "And who are you talking to?"

"It's Vlad," she said intentionally to make Vlad regret interrupting her.

"Uh oh, don't tell me Dad has come in the room," Ingrid heard him say before the Count snatched the phone off her.

He put the phone to his ear. "Vladdy," the Count had a huge smile on his face. Ingrid hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. "When are you coming home?"

* * *

The Count was on the phone for hours, so long he retreated to his room to carry on talking. At least to Ingrid it seemed like hours, it probably wasn't there was no way Vlad could handle talking to the Count that long without hanging up.

Then doorbell began to ring, over and over.

Ingrid frowned, sat was sat in her coffin reading the news about Bouderon being deposed. The last thing she needed was someone interrupting her reading, and her plans for world domination.

"WILL SOMEONE GET THAT?" Ingrid yelled. "I answered the phone, I am NOT answering the door."

Thankfully, Renfield must have opened the door because the doorbell was no longer ringing.

Ingrid went back to the paper smiling to herself.

Renfield burst in looking frustrated and a little scared. "Mistress Magda is here."

Ingrid dropped the paper. "Bats," she cursed. "Just what we need."

Ingrid climbed out of her coffin. "Renfield, just get back to whatever you were doing."

Ingrid flitted to the throne room to see her mother eying the Dracula throne hungrily.

"Mum," she greeted her coldly and her mother turned around. She was all in black, which wasn't like her. Usually she wore red. The dress looked like it was made of black cobwebs layer upon layer, but Ingrid knew better, her mother was just wearing lace.

"If you're here to allure Dad then don't bother," Ingrid said harshly. "And don't bother manipulating Vlad either."

"It's good to see you too Ingrid," Madga raised her dark eyebrows at her daughter. "Where are your father and brother?"

"On the phone," Ingrid said calmly.

"Both of them?" She seemed surprised, the Count never used technology without good reason.

"Vlad isn't here and he won't be back until next week," Ingrid said stiffly, knowing that her mother was probably after Vlad. Who wasn't though, Vlad was the Chosen one and in a few weeks he would be the most powerful vampire ever. Everyone – every vampire that is – would want to have the chance to meet him and possibly manipulate him. "Dad is talking to him right now."

Magda's eyes narrowed. "Still his favourite?"

"Of course," Ingrid shrugged. "But I don't care. Dad loves me."

"He doesn't," Magda shook her head.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "He told me so Mum. So don't bother trying to trick me. You only want me on your side because I'm a member of the High Council now. It's like Vlad, you only want him on your side because he's the Chosen One."

Madga shrugged not admitting it and started walking around the room. "This place seems to have lost its touch."

"We were attacked," Ingrid admitted and Magda looked at her, amused. "By a shapeshifter."

Her mother nodded understandingly. Any other vampire would not have been able to cause so much damage, but a shapeshifter was more than capable of doing this much damage.

"I'm assuming the shapeshifter is dust," Magda as usual was only concerned for her own safety.

Ingrid refused to tell her the truth. The last thing the family needed was the fact Vlad could zone to get out. If people learned Vlad could zone, then even more vampires would stick them on their kill lists.

"She won't be coming back, that is certain," Ingrid told her, and heard her father put the phone down. "I think maybe… you should talk to Dad. DAD!"

The Count suddenly appeared. "Flaming torches. Ingrid, you will destroy my bat hearing one day!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes at her father's exaggeration and nodded at her mother.

The Count recoiled at the sight of her. "Magda," he said surprised. "What an unpleasant surprise."

Magda smiled. "Hello, bon bons."

Ingrid cringed and made a disgusted noise under her breath. Her mother's attitude to her father disgusted her.

"Don't call me that," the Count snapped. "What do you want?"

"I cannot come by to say 'hello'?" she asked

"No," Ingrid and the Count both said at the same time.

"You're up to something," Ingrid said knowingly and her father nodded in agreement.

"And you look like you have just crawled out of a ghost's home," the Count added for good measure and his ex- scowled at him.

Magda straightened up. "I'm here for my son."

"Which one, the one you abandoned or the other one you abandoned with me?" Ingrid asked crossing her arms in the same way Vlad would. Ingrid didn't notice this, she did it out of habit, but the Count did. Recently, the Count had begun to notice the similarities between Ingrid and Vlad. He had never noticed before because he hadn't focussed on his daughter before

The Count didn't need Magda to say who she was here for. Magda looked at the Count scowling as if to say 'you still haven't told them, have you?'

"She's after Wolfie," the Count informed her daughter. Ingrid's eyes widened.

"You cannot take him, he's my brother." She said protectively.

"I'm his mother," Magda scowled at her. "You cannot stop me taking him back."

"Why not? He is happier here than he ever was with you." The Count spat.

"It's illegal," she pointed out.

Ingrid cringed. It was typical of her mother to bring the law into this. She always managed to twists even the law to go her way. "She's right. The High Council decreed five hundred years ago that the parents only get to choose where their children go until they're sixteen. If they the children are away from the parents then the parents have the right to take them back any time."

The Count frowned. "Wolfie isn't full vampire. He doesn't count."

Ingrid looked at her father and shook her head. "Dad, there isn't a point fighting it. Even if I made a concession against it, I would lose. It's such an old law that they will never get it go."

"Old fashioned bureaubats," he muttered angrily.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. She could imagine what Vlad would say if he were here right now. He'd say 'Says you Dad. You're as old fashioned as they are!' Ingrid also knew if Vlad were here he wouldn't fight this. He'd tell them that when he turned eighteen he'd double check the law and make sure that children _had a choice_ who they lived with.

"Let it go Dad," Ingrid told her father. "We don't have a choice."

Ingrid looked at him and the Count could see she wanted to fight too. But, he could see from her face that they would probably get Wolfie back at some point. Ingrid believed that, and if she did then the Count guessed he could too.

"Fine," he snapped. "We better go and find him."

* * *

Wolfie already knew his mother was here for him. He saw her when Renfield opened the door. When he saw her he panicked and ran.

After crawling under Ingrid's coffin and crying for a while he realised he had to leave. Which meant he had to say goodbye.

He crawled out from under the coffin grabbing his chew toy and big bear. Wolfie would leave them behind, to show part of him would always be here and that he'd come back to the family he loved.

Wolfie walked through the corridors he had once found terrifying. But now they were more comforting, they were the walls of home.

He toddled down the stairs, careful not to fall down them and went to the kitchen.

"Renfield," Wolfie walked up to the person he considered a best friend.

Renfield looked down. "Yes?"

He saw the look on his face, and knew he couldn't say goodbye to straight to his face. "Can we play hide and seek?" Wolfie smiled slightly hiding to hide the face his eyes were welling up with tears.

"Of course!" Renfield had a delighted smile on his face.

"Okay, count to two million. Then come and find me!" Wolfie ran off not willing to let him see him cry.

It would be around 23 days before Renfield found out the truth…

Of course Renfield knew that he was meant to count for 23 days so intentionally made sure he skipped a couple of hundred seconds every now and again. That way he wouldn't be counting in his sleep.

* * *

Wolfie ran straight into Ingrid, still crying.

"Mum's here for you," Ingrid told him.

"I know," Wolfie said and frowned. Then he held out his toys. "These are for Renfield."

Ingrid took each one between her fingers, slightly disgusted by the appearance of the toys but knowing she would give them to Rnfield for Wolfie.

Then her younger brother wrapped his arms around her hips and hugged her.

"I love you," he told her. Ingrid didn't respond, she didn't want to wound her pride, but she didn't need to because Wolfie already knew what the silence meant.

Ingrid crouched down. "Goodbye Wolfie," she said in a soft voice. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Wolfie nodded and walked off.

Ingrid faked a sigh and went to her room to put away the toys she would give Renfield.

* * *

Wolfie opened the door and peered in to see the Count stood glaring at his mother furiously.

He walked in trying to be confident.

The Count watched as he approached and held out his arms to be hugged.

The Count hugged him carefully, and reminded of Vlad when he was younger. Vlad used to do a similar thing… if the Count didn't know better he would say that Wolfie was his son.

Wolfie pulled away. He was no longer crying but there was still traces of it on his face. "I wish I could say goodbye to Vlad." He said sadly. "Tell him."

The Count nodded. "I will and I'm sure we'll see you again."

Magda scowled. "Come along Wolfie."

Wolfie walked over to his mother and the Count got to his feet.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Ingrid?" The Count asked Magda.

"I have no need to," she paused. "I think we have said it in our own way."

She flitted out taking her half werewolf son with her.

The Count shook his head. Another boy out of his life, Vlad had left and now Wolfie. The Count remembered his conversation with Vlad on the phone. He would be back soon, and he'd be safe. Then everything would be back to normal.

* * *

_I think the length of this chapter is a good omen. Hopefully, all my outtakes will be this long._

_I had a lot to address in this outtake, but you cannot expect anything less given two months pass between season 4 and 5. I do have more outtakes for this point but I won't write them till these are over._

_Please__ don't expect daily outtakes at the moment, I thought I might come up with a ton but after watching the finale I kind of have been stumped because I'm sad it's over. If write a lot then I will switch to daily ones, but until then expect them to be irratic._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_

_P.S. I had a request for Malik/Ingrid moments, all I'll say is that I do have one in mind for a certain point but it's not going too far as to interfere with what happens in the series. I like to make the outtakes seem like they actually happened during the series._


	2. Meditation

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_The last outtake was incredibly long. I wouldn't count on this one being that long. But it may happen, sometimes I get eureka moments where I come up with a really long story._

_Still the last outtake was something that really the YD people could have turned into an actual episode, and that is why I wrote it. It was such a HUGE thing for them to just dismiss in about ten minutes flat. Then again, I know why they did it. Having Wolfie there would put him at risk especially given what happens in the season._

_Also, when I woke up this morning I found I had about 20 emails most of them about this. So I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and follows. It's really encouraging to get so much support within one outtake. Speaking of which, I will be doing Piers and Ingrid as well as slight Malik and Ingrid moments, but like I said I'm not going so far that I make the outtakes unbelievable._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Meditation – based during episode 1 of season 5

* * *

Vlad entered his room and faked a long sigh. "Home sweet home," he muttered to himself.

He dumped his pack by his wardrobe and looked around the room. Nothing had changed. In fact the room looked exactly how Vlad left it. Vlad shook his head and rolled his eyes. The Count must have told Renfield to keep the room exactly how it was and maintain it.

There was no more spider's webs than before, no gathering of dust. Even his pictures that made the collage that covered one wall were still in place. Vlad frowned at the wall. Those pictures were constantly falling off the walls, they were particularly susceptible to falling off when Vlad went in or out of the room using his speeding powers. Renfield must have made sure they stayed up somehow, but how was what Vlad couldn't figure out. As far as Vlad was concerned those pictures weren't going to stay on the walls unless they were either superglued or nailed to the walls.

He turned around seeing his coffin was the same as ever. So no one had used this room, Vlad deduced. No ordinary vampire would want to use a metal coffin that could be used to seal you in with more than one lock. Not to mention as far as Vlad knew the only person who had come here since he left had been his mother.

Vlad twitched at the thought of his mother. He was glad he hadn't come earlier now because the last person he wanted to see was his mother. In fact, he felt like he didn't want to be here at all. But, Vlad knew he would feel that way. This place had too many bad memories.

That was why Vlad was disappointed to find his room was the same. When he looked around he was hit with memories. Erin hugging him as he promised to protect her. Jonno discussing dusting Adze. The Count trying to convince him to leave Erin behind and marry Adze…

This whole school was too full of bad memories, it was the reason Vlad left and why he never planned on coming back unless it was to see his family.

Vlad slumped into his sofa and faked a long sigh. "I wish Talitha was here," he murmured to himself. Talitha was the first person he had ever met that actually listened to him. No one had done that before, not even Erin used to do that. Erin would pretend to listen but in fact wasn't. Vlad knew that for a fact because more than once she did things that got Vlad angry, both when she was a human and vampire. Then later she would wonder why he was angry, and then Vlad would know she hadn't listened to him.

Erin versus Talitha. Despite the fact Talitha was a vampire, Vlad couldn't help but think her as better than his ex.

Abruptly Vlad blinked and shook his head. He knew he wasn't quite over Erin… no, he knew he would never get fully over her. But because of what happened, Vlad knew despite whatever he felt – which he was unsure of – he couldn't trust anyone and couldn't let his emotions tell him what to do. At least not until he was eighteen when no one could against him.

Vlad almost jumped when he heard the knock at the door.

"Yes?" Vlad called. He could hear the edge to his voice it told him that despite his efforts to be less emotional he was failing.

The Count peered in. "Vladdy? Can I come in?"

Vlad shrugged. "Sure,"

The Count came in carrying a large bag which he put down the side of the sofa, and looked around the room satisfied that everything was how was left.

Vlad noticed. "You didn't have to keep my room the same," he informed his father. "In fact it might have been better if you had left it."

"Things were falling off the walls," the Count pointed out. "I know how angry you get when that happens."

Vlad shrugged. "I've changed since then, Dad." He admitted looking at his father carefully, not trying to say too much. "This room is full of too many memories for my liking. If it changed then I might feel a bit better about being in here."

The Count looked at his son and crouched down in front of him. "It's something you have to get used to Vladimir," he informed his youngest child. "I've learnt that while you cannot get rid of bad memories when you enter a room, you can make it easier."

"How is that?"

"You associate it with good ones over the back ones," the Count held up his hand to stop Vlad from interrupting me. "Listen to me. If you don't have any good memories associated with this room Vladimir then get some before you leave. Then you won't be as reluctant to come back."

Vlad twitched restraining himself from saying that no matter how many good memories he had of this place, he would always be reluctant to come back here.

"Okay," he paused. Vlad decided it may help a bit having good memories because when he remembered Stokely he found himself pondering on the good over the bad. He wanted the same for this place.

The Count slid the sit on the floor cross legged and cringed.

"Are you alright Dad?" Vlad frowned abruptly concerned.

"It's just my back, old age and all."

Vlad raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "But vampires are immortal." He pointed out. "You shouldn't be suffering anything."

"It's probably a temporary thing," the Count guessed. "I've suffered a lot of attacks in the past century and it's taken its toll. It'll heal."

Vlad flinched remembering he was one of the people that had attacked his father. It must have been five ish months ago now, but still that didn't stop him feeling guilty about it.

"Why don't you show me this meditation of yours?" The Count suggested.

Vlad frowned in surprised and then nodded. "Okay, I can't see a reason why not."

* * *

Piers had finished looking through the books, but Ingrid wasn't here yet. He had already decided to blackmail her, but felt guilty. Doing that to someone like her didn't seem right to Piers…

There had to be a way to make up for it.

"Hmm," Piers thought of how Ingrid had accused him of making his vampire game inaccurate. The game was not quite finished yet, he could always add new coding into it and alter things. Then it would be more accurate. However, he couldn't so it based on only what he had seen so far. Piers needed to find out more.

Ingrid was desperate, Piers could tell that much. She had no idea how to use technology, so maybe she would cooperate if he agreed to help her learn to use it in exchanged for her helping him make his game better.

So much for having a date…

* * *

_As I thought, this isn't as long as the previous one. But it's not too bad. I added the Piers bit because one I like him and two because it makes sense for him to have done that. I also tacked in Talitha because I like her a lot, and her relationship with Vlad needed serious work. The writers didn't put enough into that, but then again who could in thirteen episodes?_

_I know this is the second day in a row I have published but still don't expect me to keep it up. I probably won't because I have a bad habit of forgetting and leaving stuff and then getting a eureka moment where I do loads._

_Thank you all again for all the reviews, I genuinely appreciate it!_

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	3. Sickness

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I'm trying to get as much of this done as possible. But, still no guarantees even though I am going through one of my 'let's write loads' phase._

_I miss YD already and it's not even been a week. I don't think that's a good sign, but it also means I am desperate to write all the time._

_Thank you for the responses, I don't think I have got this kind of response before and it's very encouraging._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Sickness – based between episodes 1 and 2 of season 5

* * *

Renfield felt almost dizzy. He had been around this room eight or nine times trying to find ingredients for the possible cold cure.

This was his fourth attempt at a cure, and Renfield was rapidly running out of ingredients and ideas. He had only come up with his latest idea ten minutes ago but then found he couldn't find the ingredients. That was just what he needed.

If he didn't find this cure, he would probably be killed by the Count himself.

"When in doubt stop and think." Renfield told himself. "Then the answer will come to you."

He paused not looking around the room like he knew he should have been. Instead he closed his eyes trying to remember where he had put stuff, then he remembered…

Wolfie and Renfield had reorganised the ingredients to make it easier to find only a few week ago. That was why he was struggling, Renfield was looking in the places they _used_ to be.

Renfield opened his eyes and rushed over to the cupboard, making sure the jab the door open with a doorstop – Ingrid liked to lock him in there. He then grabbed what he needed for his newest idea.

* * *

"Ow," Renfield muttered after the potion exploded for a third time. Every time he attempted to make the potion the cauldron was blast to bits throwing bits of shrapnel everywhere and lodging into everything, including Renfield.

He pulled out a piece of the cauldron from his arm, and found his clothing had protected him from it imbedding into his skin. The explosion didn't given out enough force for the shrapnel to cause massive amounts of damage.

Renfield shook his head out and grabbed another cauldron determined to get it right, even if he had to blow up his laboratory to bits.

"Ah hah," Renfield looked into the pot he was stirring. The liquid inside was a sickly green colour, not all that appetising to normal people it to Renfield it looked rather appealing. Nevertheless, no matter what anyone thought of it and how it tasted, it was a possible cure and that was all that counted.

Renfield attempted to pick up the pot, but his fingers were burnt the moment he touch it. "OW!" He jumped back and rushed over to the sink to put his hands until cold running water. He sighed in relief, the cold began to numb the pain but also the feeling in his fingers.

Sometimes, Renfield was a little dumb he was intelligent but lacked in common sense particularly when he got excited.

Renfield frowned pondering over this and praying that the Count hadn't heard him cry out. Not that it mattered to the Count anyway. The Count was too busy on guard duty.

Ever since Vlad had fallen ill and Renfield had learnt thata he was half breather the Count hadn't left Vlad's side. It made sense to Renfield but Ingrid found it very confusing, and Vlad probably would when he recovers and found out. It suggested that either the Count cared more than he made out, which was true, or was protecting Vlad from something.

Renfiled grabbed his oven gloves and put them on. He then poured the mix into a cup and rushed up to Vlad's room trying not to spill any of the important potion.

* * *

Renfield entered the room, the Count was asleep his feet up on Vlad's coffin and sat on a chair. Vlad seemed to be half awake. Delirious, Renfield guessed from the alarmed look in the boy's eyes.

Renfield walked over carefully and knelt down.

"Master Vlad," he said. Vlad's eyes looked over to him and he seemed to gasp. Then he blinked and appeared to regain his composure.

"Renfield," he managed to choke out and then took a deep breath.

"I have a possible cure here," the servant nodded to the cup.

"Possible?" Vlad replied, frowning.

"There has been no cure found for… your condition," Renfield said carefully. "It's why we have had to try so many things."

Vlad nodded and tried to take the cup from renfild but found he was shivering and couldn't hold it steady.

"Here," Renfield held the cup to his lips and Vlad carefully sipped grimacing as he drunk it.

"Uh," he stuck his tongue out in disgust and laid back down. "That tasted disgusting!"

"Sometimes the best medicines taste that way," Renfield tried to reassure him.

"I still don't feel better," Vlad muttered looking sleepy.

"It'll take time," Vlad looked down spotting his father as he yawned. "What's Dad still doing there? Has he been here all this time? I never noticed."

Vlad had fallen asleep when Renfield answered. "He's been here all along master Vlad, because he loves you more than you know."

The servant got up biting his lip carefully. He had a feeling that the cure hadn't worked. He sighed, at least he wouldn't have to be berated by the Count again.

Still, Renfield couldn't shake the feeling that he only had one more attempt left to get it right, otherwise Vlad would dust before he could come up with a cure.

* * *

_I know this isn't all that long. But nothing like trying and it's not the shortest I have ever come up with._

_I wanted to do a little of Renfield because I don't write about him that much really._

_Anyway, thank you all again and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	4. Hiding From Love

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Hallelujah! We are onto my favourite episode! So many outtake ideas for this one. But, only one takes priority. I warned you there would be a lot of Vlad and Count moments, well this is the main one that will orient around it!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in two days, I forgot to add the third outtake and my weekend has been havoc. My parents are having the house partly redone so Saturday we were out shopping and yesterday I decided to do a clear out – it's been long overdue – of my room. So I have had no time to write. However I have started planning outtakes in advance now instead, so I might start going a little quicker depending on how my revision – I have a Latin exam next month - goes and how long the outtakes turn out to be._

_So today you get two outtakes even though I am up to outtake eight now._

_Warning, this is a really intermittent outtake, so it literally covers all the little missing bits in the episode. I have done it in the order of the episode but you might want to rewatch or watch – if you haven't already, but I'm hoping you all already have - the episode before reading because it might not make sense otherwise._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Hiding From Love – during episode 2 of season 5

* * *

The Count didn't hesitate to open the door, though internally he was hoping that Ingrid hadn't returned early, and flitted over to Vlad.

"Vlad, Vladdy, wake up!" The Count didn't shout like he might normally do because he knew that would just make Vlad so much worse.

"Uhh," Vlad complained and plugged his nose, probably trying to stop himself from sneezing. "What now Dad?" He asked, his voice weak.

The Count held out the medicine and opened the top. "Renfield's come up with a cure."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "You mean a possible cure, the past four attempts haven't worked."

"We have to try," the Count told him.

Vlad winced looking at the yellow medicine. "It looks like liquid sulphur," he complained. "Which has just come out of a volcano." Vlad added for good measure.

Nevertheless he reached to take it from his father and drunk it anyway. Vlad then dropped the glass vial onto the padded lining of his coffin and grimaced closing his eyes.

The Count frowned nervously at his son. He wasn't sneezing, but he wasn't still right either…

About half an hour later Vlad woke up feeling slightly off, and pulled himself up noticing his father sleeping at the edge of his coffin.

Vlad shook his head and smiled slightly, his father clearly cared about him a lot to go through all this hassle of standing watch over him. He then frowned remembering what he was carrying was meant to be contagious to biters, and if that was the case then why was his father in the room unprotected?

Vlad shrugged to himself and got out of his coffin, almost falling to the floor. He was still a little too weak.

Renfield walked in. Probably to check up on him, Vlad guessed as he managed to pull himself to his feet by steadying himself against his coffin.

"Master Vlad," Renfield almost cried.

Vlad put his fingers to his lips and nodded at his father. "Shh,"

"Sorry," the manservant whispered. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Vlad admitted. "Still a little weak, but much better than I was. Thank you."

"All in a day's work," Renfield replied flicking his hair.

"Renfield," Vlad frowned. "How did you manage to get hair?"

"I made a formula to cure boldness," he grinned showing his mouldy looking teeth. "I'm on a roll today."

"Oh right," Vlad wasn't all that surprised, Renfield had been looking for that particular cure ever since the mind wipe had been reversed. Vlad took a deep breath. "Look, I'm going take a walk and try and get some feeling back because I've been laid in my coffin too long. Keep an eye on Dad for me."

"Of course, master Vlad," Renfield perched himself at the edge of Vlad's coffin his eyes on the Count. Vlad cringed noticing the dandruff falling from Renfield's head into the coffin.

Vlad left making a disgusted noise under his breath as he left. He'd have to have his coffin disinfected now.

* * *

Vlad walked around the old school feeling rather lonely. It was only him, Renfield and the Count here at the moment. Ingrid was probably at a council meeting, Vlad guessed. Vlad had forgotten how the children who had come to the school had made their lives seem more fulfilled.

Vlad didn't noticed when the sunlight filtered through the glass windows and hit him, because it didn't even bother him. He just kept his eyes ahead, unsure where he was going and when he was going to get wherever he was possibly going.

It was a good thing that he decided to go back to his room to tell his Dad that he was feeling so much better, because if he hadn't then… well, Vlad didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he had carried on pacing around the old house.

* * *

"Come along now Vladdy," the Count said as they went down the corridor.

"Dad, there is no rush. I'm not feeling that hungry. I think my stomach is still a little delicate from being ill." Vlad walked slowing behind him, frowning and thinking about how he could have possibly have caught a cold. If only Bertrand was here, then Vlad could get the answer he needed. Then came the pang of guilt, Bertrand wasn't here, he would never be here because Vlad dusted him.

Vlad decided to look to the floor as he walked trying to supress his guilt, something he had been trying to do for two months and still not succeeded.

"You know what," Vlad decided. "You go ahead Dad, I need a sit down."

The Count frowned, worried as his son walked off.

The Count then shook his head and went on his way to the kitchen.

"Renfield," the Count said in his usual aggressive tone.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to make some food for Vladdy, he hasn't eaten in at least a day. He says he isn't hungry but that's the residual effects of the cold." The Count told him.

"Yes master," Renfield was about to grab something to start cooking but the Count interrupted.

"And make it something that will help with the cold," the Count added. "And edible. I don't want my son not eating because of your disgusting food."

The Count flitted out dramatically and Renfield sighed rolling his eyes. "All my food is edible." He muttered.

* * *

Vlad walked down into the cellar where Bertrand had once lived, and peered in. Unlike Vlad's room, this room had been redecorated but the books were all still here to Vlad's relief.

He walked up to them and grabbed a few on vampire medicine. Vlad didn't know much about vampire diseases but what little he did know told him that his father was lying.

He tested his speeding powers to get to the throne room and found he could use then but it weakened him. Vlad dumped the books on the table and leaned against it trying to stop the room from shaking. HE then slid into a chair and began to read looking up this 'transitional indisposition' and found not at all to Vlad's surprise that it didn't exist.

* * *

Vlad looked at his father in disbelief. It couldn't be true.

Then it hit him, and it all made sense. The reason he never felt comfortable being a vampire, his determination to be normal, everything in his life that made him different to other vampires and this was why.

He was half human.

Vlad almost collapsed but manage to press a hand against the doorframe and his other hand against his pounding head.

"Vladdy?" Vlad only heard his father's voice faintly. But then was he is father? Could it be the Count wasn't his father? It would make sense if he wasn't… but then it would make sense if he was.

Vlad stumbled over and practically collapsed into the chair opposite the Count and put is head in his hands, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

The Count had seen the mixed emotions in Vlad's eyes before he had put his head in his hands. There had been angry, fury even, confusion, and understanding. Most of all understanding, it was as if Vlad had known all along sub-consciously, which made sense given what he had been like his whole life.

Vlad lifted his head still looking slightly out of it, a mix of ill and confusion.

* * *

The Count was on the ground, Vlad didn't have the strength to keep him up anymore.

"Just tell me the truth!" Vlad demanded. "I know you well enough to know you'd never raise another man's child!"

"And what about Wolfie?" The Count reminded him. "I took him in."

Vlad scowled. "You only took him in because first Ingrid and I insisted on it and two because he managed to impress you. I never have done that because you're always 'very disappointed' in me!" He quoted him harshly. "Yet, I've been your favourite from day one! If I'm really not your child then how come Ingrid has never been your favourite! It doesn't make sense! Mum would never have an affair with a breather, but you would. You've proved that at least 3 times in the past ten years alone when you have fallen for breathers!"

The Count didn't say anything and he didn't need to either, Vlad knew the truth but he needed to hear it for himself. This had been coming for years, Vlad knew it but the Count never did. He'd never seen how it wasn't the differences that made them clash, but the fact they were so similar. And that was also how Vlad knew the Count had to be his father.

* * *

Vlad was on the floor, refusing help. It reminded him of his father, when he had refused help when Vlad had angered him. IT was so obvious now that the Count was his father, how could he have seen otherwise.

Vlad attempted to get up. "I'll find a way there," he assured his father. "I'll just have to be patient."

The Count frowned at his son, knowing there was no way he could stop him.

Vlad managed to get to his feet and grabbed the chair for support. "Anything else you'd like to admit before I go to the high council?" He demanded.

The Count faked a sigh. "Only that Madga never knew you were half breather. I'm the only one that has ever known what you truly are until recently."

Vlad scowled. "That just makes it worse."

"I had no choice," he told his son. "Magda would have reported us in a second to get Ingrid on the throne. After all Ingrid always was her favourite. I wasn't going to give her that advantage."

"So who did you tell her was my mother?"

"I didn't, she just guessed I had an affair with some high ranking vampiress… it wouldn't be the first time either." Vlad knew he was referring to his fling with Elizabeta. "It didn't bother her. It never does bother our kind."

That just angered Vlad further because it reminded him of Adze and how easily she flirted with Jonno and Bertrand despite being engaged.

The Count saw this and added. "Vladdy, Magda was already seeing that dog Patrick. As far as I was concerned having an affair myself only meant making things better for me. Magda would only have minded had she found out you were half breather. Magda never could stand the idea of a breather being more attractive than her."

"What about Ingrid?" Vlad said still fuming. "Did either of you think what you were possibly putting her through. You two never realised how much your fights and arguments hurt us. It's no wonder Ingrid is so evil and determined not to love. She's seen what it has done. So have I."

"Ingrid was being taken care of by Nanny Contarith." The Count shrugged. "She was too young to remember."

Vlad managed to stabilise himself and regain his balance. He stormed over to his father. "That's just an excuse, you always make excuses!" Tears began to well in his eyes. "Get out! I don't want to see you. Not until I see the High Council!"

* * *

_A nice long one. Which was what I was hoping for. I have other outtakes in mind but I'm leaving them for now. I'm going to move onto the next outtake which will probably be shorter._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it's been fabulous having such a great reaction! It's really encouraging and makes me want to write rather than lose motivation._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_Xx_


	5. Operation: Domination

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Well, we are past my favourite episode. That's kind of sad but I'm not lacking ideas yet so this should stay regular._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Operation: Domination – based between episodes 2 and 3 of season 5

* * *

Ingrid began drumming her fingers on the desk like her father did. She had been waiting for the call through her computer for ten minutes now and was severely losing patience with the annoyingly devious breather who was meant to be contacting her.

Ingrid leaned back and pulled out her memory stick out of her pocket. It had been a gift from Piers so she had a backup for her computer. It had on there the information she had uploaded from the High Council website. Ingrid smiled to herself, it had been Warnock who had made the website and it had been his downfall. How ironic.

* * *

"Ingrid," Piers voice made her snap out of her stupor.

"What?" She said demandingly and scowled when she saw the smug grin on his face on the screen. "You're late!"

Piers shrugged. "I was busy changing the code on my game. Adding all the valuable information you told me."

Ingrid shook her head furiously. "You better not have told anyone or I'll…"

"Slit my throat, hang my upside down and leave me there to bleed to death." Piers guessed grinning.

"Not what I had in mind but thanks for the idea." Ingrid then changed the subject knowing he was distracting her as he normally did. "I managed to dust Warnock."

"As in kill him," Piers frowned slightly, even though he was devious the idea of killing didn't appeal to him. But then again it was none of his business. "Fine, so what's next?"

"Operation: Domination," Ingrid shrugged. "Followed by Operation: Divide and Conquer."

"And that involves what?" Piers asked.

"The second what you can just sit and watch, I will tell you what you need to do when the time comes. But in the mean time when comes to operation: domination I need to help me get onto the list for the networking weekend." Ingrid told him.

"I'm guessing this will mean hacking?"

Ingrid nodded.

"What's so important about this networking weekend? I'm guessing it's not a vampire party for tech whizzes?" Piers raised his eyebrows smiling, like he always did.

"No it's not," Ingrid snapped. "And you can't come unless you want to be dinner." She paused realising she didn't want him to be dinner. But that was only because he was a very useful breather she tried to convince herself.

"Okay then, what is it?" Piers asked.

"It's a meeting," Ingrid paused. "Of the high council and some of the clan leaders, they discuss new ideas for laws. But mostly it's just an excuse to party."

"And get drunk and have lots of women," Piers guessed.

Ingrid shook her head. "Vampiresses are never invited. I'll be the first if we succeed."

Piers nodded. "I see, you want it for the prestige."

"And make new contacts, so I have more influence." Ingrid added

"Don't you have that already?"

"Yes, but not enough that I can overthrow Morgan and start over." Ingrid shrugged. "Then I can make men and women equals… or better women superior."

"Ingrid, as the Chosen One isn't that your brother's job," Piers pointed out.

Ingrid scowled at the mention of her brother. "If I have my way he'll be dust by the time I'm head of the council."

"Your own brother?" Piers said in surprise.

"I'm a vampire," Ingrid snapped. "It's what we do. We kill each other for power and that is that."

"He's still your brother," Piers pointed out.

"I still hate him for it though, and I'm not letting him get all the power. No matter what he has promised me." Ingrid snapped.

"What has he promised you?"

"That I'll be the second in command," she admitted.

"And that isn't good enough for you?"

"No, now get your devious nose out of my business before I make good on that threat to drain you to a lifeless corpse."

"Easy," Piers rolled his eyes. "Let's just get on with this shall we."

Ingrid nodded. "Fine. It's time I gained some real power."

* * *

_I know this isn't all that long but my previous ones were quite long so that makes up for it._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	6. Sister

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Family moments, hurray. I have been looking forward to doing these._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! It's made me so determined to write these that I'm over halfway through now writing them, so you will be getting daily outtakes for quite some time as a reward._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Sister – based during episode 3 of season 5

* * *

Vlad knocked on the door to the room that had been done for George and Sally.

"Yes," Vlad heard his mother say. Once again Vlad felt the nervousness he had when he first met her, it was why he couldn't speak right away.

He opened the door.

"Renfield told me there's a problem with the room,"

Sally looked relieved. "Yes, George is a little fussy and doesn't like sharing with me."

"Mum," George complained.

Vlad smiled slightly. "That's alright," he had been worried the room was too scary. He looked at his younger sister. "How about I give you a tour and you can choose a room?"

George grinned at him. "That sounds great."

"Don't get yourself lost George," her mother warned. "This is a pretty big house and you might lose your way."

"Don't worry," Vlad assured her. "I'll protect her." He said honestly. "I now this place like the back of my hand, she'll be safe with me."

Vlad turned to the door. "You coming?"

George nodded and started walking next to him.

"So, Vlad," George paused. "Where are you from?"

Vlad looked down. "I was born here in Britain," Vlad admitted, he knew that much now because his father had told him. "But I was raised in Romania until I was twelve."

"Oh," George realised. "That's why you have gone for a vampire hotel. Because you come from an area associated with it."

Vlad nodded. "Pretty much,"

"What about after that?" George asked cocking her head to the side. "Your English is so good that you must have lived here since then."

"No actually, we moved to a town called Stokely in North Wales," Vlad admitted. "I already knew English though, my…" Vlad paused not wanting to say parents. "Dad insisted me and my sister learn it from a young age. We moved here a year after… when we had a family problem."

Vlad frowned and George looked at him sympathetically. "You got a troublesome family?"

"To put it mildly." Vlad agreed. "I have an older sister, she's always causing problems and I have other half siblings too. I don't even know them well though. I was raised with my sister."

"So this is your Dad's place?"

Vlad nodded. "Yep. What about you George, do you just live with your mum?"

"Yes ever since Dad died," George looked down.

"I'm sorry," Vlad sighed understandingly.

George decided to change the subject as they entered his room. "I'm sorry about all this, but I can't sleep with Mum."

* * *

"Right then," George and Vlad had just left Vlad's room. "Let's check the other rooms."

Vlad peered into Erin's old room at the end of the corridor to find nothing was in it.

George looked under Vlad's arm. "The room's kind of barren," she noticed.

"Yeah," Vlad paused. "This used be my ex-girlfriend's room. Dad probably got rid of everything in here because he hates her so much."

"Why does he hate her?"

"She ran off with my half-brother," Vlad shrugged trying not to think about it.

"Eww," George complained disgusted at the thought and realising Vlad was right about his family being troublesome. "That's like something from TV."

Vlad laughed at the comparison knowing she was right, their lives were like something from TV at times. "I know, imagine how I felt."

"Angry," George guessed and frowned. "Why would anyone want to leave you? You're lovely."

Vlad smiled. "Thanks, but Erin… well she had a change of heart after a near-death experience. It messed with her head."

George nodded realising Vlad probably still cared for his ex, and so would make out it wasn't her fault she ran off with someone else. That just told George more firmly that Vlad was a good person. "Well I can't use that room."

* * *

Vlad shut the door and headed for another room near to his and saw it too was empty. "Bats," he muttered to himself, he had forgotten Ingrid had moved rooms.

"What?" George frowned, confused as to why he said 'bats'.

"Sorry, it's a habit I've got into. Being a vampire," Vlad winked at her. "Means I can't use normal curse words. I have to stay in act."

"Oh, don't do that in front of Mum," George told him smiling slightly, she was glad Vlad was so kind and comfortable around her. It was like he wasn't acting at all, which he wasn't but she didn't know that. "She tells anyone off when she thinks they are doing wrong."

"Whose room is that anyway?" George nodded to the empty room.

"My older sister's, Ingrid," Vlad shut the door. "I think she's moved to the attic in the east wing because it's bigger, about my room's size actually."

George couldn't help but notice he kept referring to the room they had seen as his room, not to mention he seemed offended when she said that the room wasn't one for a proper vampire. Strange, she thought, but maybe he's just practicing.

"Will I get to meet her?"

Vlad stiffened and shook his head rapidly. "Trust me, you don't want to meet her."

"I'm guessing she's not as nice as you," George guessed.

"She's plain evil," Vlad admitted.

"She plays the part of a vampire well then," George added.

Vlad nodded honestly, he wasn't lying, Ingrid loved being a vampire. "She loves it," he sighed.

"Sounds like she's trouble," she said.

"She's the reason we had to leave Stokely. She causes havoc wherever we go. We've got lucky she hasn't caused us so much trouble that we haven't had to leave here yet. But then again I haven't been here much recently." Vlad turned to take George to his father's room.

"You haven't been here much?" George asked frowning.

"I went travelling with a friend for two months," Vlad sighed happily thinking of Talitha and realised he missed her. Then he hoped she would come by soon to make his life a little more bearable, especially given George and Sally would be leaving soon and Vlad knew when that happened he would have a void in his life that would never be filled again. "We travelled the world together."

"Sounds nice," George said almost dreamily. "Will you be going again?"

Vlad nodded. "Once I'm eighteen, because Dad won't let me go again until then."

"You're seventeen?" George asked.

Vlad nodded. "Surprised?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Kind of," she admitted. "You look your age but you act older."

Vlad shrugged. "It's a result of five years of keeping my family and myself out of trouble," he didn't tell her the real reason because Vlad knew he couldn't, it would scare her to death. "How old are you George?"

"Thirteen," she shrugged.

Vlad smiled faintly. "Same age I was when all the trouble hit me," he muttered to himself.

George didn't hear that and changed back to their original subject. "I wish you could take me on your travels with you." She sighed longingly. "I really want to travel the world."

Vlad smiled. "I'd love to take you," he admitted and then looked to the ground sadly. "But I doubt Talitha would be happy about it and it might look a bit weird given how young you are. Maybe when you're my age." Vlad knew that would never happen but he could dream.

George nodded knowing it wouldn't happen either but she had her own plans to try anyway. "I plan on becoming an archaeologist." She told him. "And moving to South America."

"Wow," Vlad was impressed. "You have big things in mind."

George nodded. "I need to do well in Latin first, and do well in my GCSEs. Then my A levels and then I'll do my BA or BSc in Archaeology at university here in Britain with some study time abroad, and a MA or MSc possibly abroad. I may try to do a PhD if I can once I'm a professional archaeologist."

Vlad thought about that, George had her whole life planned out ahead of her. Vlad wished he could do that, but he couldn't because he was a vampire.

"I wish I had plans like that, all I plan on doing is travelling." He sighed.

"Sometimes it's best not to plan so you don't get disappointed," George said. "That's what Mum said, because she never planned her life and it's ended out well. I'm sure it will for you too Vlad."

Vlad looked at his sister with a smile. "Thanks George."

* * *

_I think the length of this one makes up for the lack in the last one. I really wanted Vlad and George to get to know each other, especially given Ingrid and Vlad don't get along and George must be lonely with no siblings around._

_I also wanted to go into the whole travelling thing and archaeology thing. I did it because I am the exact same, I want to travel the world too and become an archaeologist just like George. I'm doing my BA on it at the moment, so that's how I managed to get George to talk about the degrees and going abroad etc. I imagine she'd do that because she's so adventurous. Which is where we differ because I do not plan on going to work in South America and I'm staying in Britain for m degree. But still I have a pretty good grasp on what it is like so I applied it here to make it seem more real._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	7. Mystery

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I have written this one for certain fanfic writer XxSeaWolfxX (Sia), who I know is missing our friend who is in this fic for her but is missing from the series a lot. I can't say I blame her for missing him. So this is for Sia, and everyone else who misses our friend who will be making an appearance in this._

_Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I'm amazed at the reactions and I'm glad you all like this!_

_I don't own YD. If I did then the person who is in this would have been in the last two seasons!_

* * *

Mystery – based between episodes 3 and 4 of season 5

* * *

George walked to the car, her mother had gone back to the house to get her handbag.

It felt weird, like she was being watched. George clicked the button on the car keys, her mother gave her, to unlock the car.

Orange lights flashed on it and George walked over to the passenger side to open the door when she span round finding herself face to face with a wolf on wheels.

George's jaw dropped, she wasn't sure whether to scream or not. But when she thought about it, the wolf looked stuffed, surely it couldn't harm her.

"Hello," the wolf said.

"Ah," George jumped almost dropping the keys. "What?" She blinked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing.

"I am Zoltan," the wolf chimed. "What is your name?"

"Georgina," George said. "But I go by George."

"Nice to meet you, Mistress Georgina," Zoltan looked at her like he was studying her.

"How… how can you speak?" That's impossible," George blurted out slightly embarrassed at being called 'Mistress'.

"I'm Master Vlad's pet hellhound. Or I was," Zoltan paused causing an awkward silence.

George shook her head disbelievingly. "But animals can't talk."

"I have a vocaliser that lets me talk," Zoltan lied, he realised the girl didn't know about the supernatural world.

"Oh," George frowned. "What did you mean, you used to belong to Vlad?"

"I… do not stay around a lot in the house after I was thrown down the stairs," Zoltan said sadly.

"Who would do that?"

"Vlad, he was in a mood at the time," Zoltan held his head down.

George shook her head knowingly. "Vlad would never be so cruel."

"Not anymore." Zoltan looked at her. "Be careful Mistress Georgina. Young Master Vlad is more than he seems, he makes his father and sister seem mild when he gets angry. It is only his guilt for what he has done in the past year that has made him good again."

"Again?" George frowned. "You make it sound like he has two sides or something."

"In a way he does," the wolf admitted. "Master Vlad has had a hard life, his family have pushed him too much. It led him over the edge and he did some things he would never usually do. He regrets them with all his heart. He will do anything to make up for it so then he can forget it in peace and carry on with his life."

George frowned. "Poor Vlad,"

"Indeed," Zoltan agreed. "After I damaged my neck down the stairs, I have tried to keep my distance. The family have been infighting ever since that happened and I do not want to get caught in the crossfire. I would advise you to do the same Mistress Georgina."

"We're leaving anyway, poisonous spiders or something," George wasn't sure she believed that now after what Zoltan had said.

"I wouldn't put it past the family to have poisonous spiders indoors," Zoltan admitted. "But Master Vlad has probably told you to leave for your own protection."

"He's trying to make up for his mistakes?" George guessed.

"Yes," Zoltan agreed. "You are a quick learner."

Zoltan paused hearing a scream and rolled back.

"Mum?" George was going to run to her, but Zoltan stopped her.

"Don't," the wolf ordered her. "You'll put yourself in danger. It is not worth the risk."

"What if mum's been bitten?" George was referring to the spiders and Zoltan knew it but answered as if she was referring to them being vampires.

"Master Vlad would never let that happen to your mother, I am certain," Zoltan said. "He cares too much to let anyone get hurt and I have no doubt his father would help him. Those two have become more inseparable than ever since Vlad recovered from his illness."

"Vlad was ill?"

The wolf nodded. "It was nearly fatal, and his father never left him. The result of it made them even closer than they were have been, they still fight but I believe they will never fall out like they used to, ever again. That is how I know your mother is fine. I believe Ingrid is back… but Vlad and his father will stop her."

George nodded slightly reassured. "Vlad said Ingrid loves playing a vampire, she probably just took it too far," she guessed.

"Knowing Mistress Ingrid, you are correct." Zoltan looked at the young girl. "I suggested you get into the car and wait for your mother."

George opened the door and was about to step in. "Will you be okay?"

"I have been for the past six months Mistress Georgina," he informed her. "And whatever you do, do not inform your mother about me. She may think you have gone crazy."

She nodded and climbed in shutting the door behind her. George did her seatbelt, put the keys on the driver's seat and watched Zoltan roll away keeping away from to house but not too far either.

* * *

_I miss Zoltan. It's a shame he wasn't in series 4 or 5. He was such a good character. So I brought him in here because I thought George might get along with him._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	8. Reunion

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_More family stuff, I was going to do this for the next outtake but I changed my mind, so the next outtake will be about the vampire we 'love to hate' Malik and his best buddy Asan._

_I'm glad you all liked my return of Zoltan and agree he should have been in the last two series. He won't be in this again I'm afraid but I'll try and put him into other stuff I'll be doing after this._

_This is a long one, so be warned..._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Reunion – based during episode 4 of season 5

* * *

Vlad didn't look anywhere but the ground when he led his mother and sister back to the throne room. He had predicted this that his family would see him as a monster and he had been right. Vlad just wished he could prove them otherwise but he couldn't because they were right, he was a monster.

Vlad peered into the throne room and gave a sigh of relief when he saw no one was in the room currently. That was good because the last thing he needed was his father or sister getting in the way.

Just like only a few days ago, Vlad went to sit in his usual place and slumped against the table, putting his arms on the table and his head on that. He felt like he had a cold again, his head felt like it was spinning from the emotions rushing through him right now.

George walked over and frowned but sat down watching her brother carefully. Sally sat next to her not looking at Vlad but her daughter, worried if she was safe.

"Do you think he's okay?" George asked her mother, the worry plain on the young girl's face.

Sally stiffened briefly questioning what kind of mother she was. She hadn't stopped for a second to think how Vlad might feel about all this, she was so concerned with her and George's safety that she didn't think how this might affect Vlad.

"I don't know," she admitted and looked at him. He still had his head on the table, and probably could hear them too. Sally had never seen anyone act this way before, it was like he was trying to shut the world out or something.

George leaned over and gently poked her brother's hand, noticing his skin was colder than hers. "Vlad? Are you alright?"

Vlad looked up, George expected to be scared but she wasn't. Vlad looked like a scared child with his head still on the table and the water in his eyes.

He then pulled himself up. "Sorry, I'm acting a little childish about this, I guess." Vlad looked embarrassed. "I just didn't want you to know the truth." Vlad looked at George.

George tried to smile but found she couldn't because of the look on Vlad's face made her more worried.

There was silence for a moment, but George decided to break it knowing her mother wasn't going to.

"Does this mean… that you're a vampire?" George asked Vlad.

Vlad nodded. "Half and half. Half human, half vampire But my vampire side is dominant, it has been for well over a year… kind of."

"Kind of?" George was confused. "I don't understand."

Vlad frowned. "I don't want to scare you any more than you are." Vlad could see Sally was paying attention too and they both nodded as if to say they could handle it. "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning?" His mother suggested. "We still don't know much about you."

George nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah, is Vlad your real name then, because you don't go by Adam do you?"

Vlad smiled faintly. "No I don't Dad changed my name. I never knew that was what I was called until you told me." He then took a deep breath. "My real name is Vladimir Dracula," Vlad pronounced the 'Dracula' the Romanian way just like his sister. "I'm the heir to the Dracula throne, son of Count Dracula and the Chosen One."

Vlad then leaned back, frowning when he saw their faces were awed and confused.

"So your Dad, who looks like a rock star, is Count Dracula. Like the one in the book?" George asked surprised that he looked so young for someone who was probably so old.

"More or less," Vlad shrugged. "The book has quite a few inconsistencies, like the fact vampires can have children… things like that."

"Go on," Sally told him.

"Okay," Vlad paused trying to decide where to carry on from. "Like I told George I was raised in Romania, we still call in Transylvania or the 'old country' as Dad and Ingrid call it. We, well Dad really, got in a mix up with the leaders of the local village." He didn't go into details because Vlad knew it would scare them. "The village rioted and we had to leave. So we moved to Stokely in North Wales instead. For the first time in my life I managed to live a partly normal life, where there was no bats or blood…"

Vlad smiled slightly at the memory thinking of Robin and suddenly felt a pang of guilt that he wouldn't see his old best friend again. "I went to school and made some friends there. Unfortunately being a vampire has its hazards and one of the teachers turned out to be a slayer."

"So they exist as well?" Sally frowned, concerned for her son's safety. "They may try to kill you."

Vlad rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. "Don't worry about them Mum. They were sorted out long ago." Sally looked alarmed. "No, I don't mean killed." He assured his mother. "I mean we have a peace treaty with them to stop them slaying us. They can't touch us now, not without the war breaking out again and they don't want that and neither do we."

"Anyway, eventually after a series of incidents… Dad found out about their being a slayer in town and the slayer's – Van Helsing – son found out we were vampires. Dad very nearly got dusted. We got very lucky. Things carried on but after that there was a constant tension in the air like something big was going to happen." Vlad paused, almost in a dramatic way. "I didn't understand why at the time and I don't know if the others sensed it either…"

"We had close calls on both sides several times," Vlad sighed remembering his fight with Jonno, even though he didn't even try to fight. "Then a month or so before Ingrid turned sixteen I started falling asleep randomly."

"You must have been tired," George guessed but had the feeling there was more to it than that.

Vlad laughed without humour. "I wish it was that. I'm going to explain that I'm the Chosen One now. If you need me to stop, just tell me." He took a deep breath. "Hundreds of years ago a prophecy was made saying that when lots of vampires turned to dust a powerful vampire, the Chosen One, would come about and make sure everything was set right."

"And you're the Chosen One?" Sally asked.

Vlad nodded almost sadly. "Yes, when I started falling asleep I slipped into the dreamworld. The place vampires go at sixteen when they sleep." He paused again, deciding to tell them something he never told anyone, not even Robin or his father. "I'm going to tell you something no one else knows. When I was there, I was told I was the Chosen One. I was thirteen, I hadn't transformed even though my powers were developing, and I didn't want to become a vampire. So I didn't tell anyone, I didn't believe my dream." He paused sadly full of regret and guilt. "I regret that decision now because had I told someone then I could have stopped all the dustings that happened not long afterwards."

"It wasn't your fault," Sally assured him seeing how guilty Vlad looked. "You had every right not to believe it, after all you are half human."

"I didn't know that at the time either," Vlad admitted trying to put the blame back on himself. "I always wondered why I was different. Now I understand why but at the time I didn't."

"If you didn't want to be a vampire, then how come you are?" George asked. "Don't you get a choice?"

"No, I didn't stand a chance. Like I said my vampire side is dominant… kind of. I'm best explaining it in terms of what happened to Ingrid first. At sixteen we turn from humans with some of our vampire abilities, to a vampire. We have to face our own reflection that comes out of the blood mirror. The reflection is an evil side of you. Ingrid almost ran away from hers because it threatened to kill her boyfriend – at the time. But when her reflection managed to trap him she merged with her reflection and became a vampire." Vlad twitched uncomfortable, thinking of when his reflections took him over.

"The same happened to you," Sally realised.

"Sort of," Vlad sighed. "I thought I had won. See our reflections can take over us, but if you have to strength you can control them. When I turned sixteen I thought I won. Turns out otherwise, over six months ago I was sent into the blood mirror to find I had a thousand evil reflections, probably because I'm the Chosen One. Using their combined strength, they took over my body and I was helpless to do anything. They almost killed Dad, Ingrid and planned to bite my girlfriend at the time."

"You're not like that anymore are you?" George asked, concerned.

Vlad smiled faintly and shook his head. Sally and George sighed with relief. "I remember it from both my reflections and my perspectives. Just as my reflection was going to bite my girlfriend, Erin managed to get at me. She told me I could win. I believed her, and I did win. I saved Dad and Erin saved Ingrid. I won over my reflections… but I ran away because I needed to time to balance myself out without anyone there for me to hurt."

"You ran away?" George repeated disbelievingly, and Sally frowned beginning to realise how hard life must have been for Vlad for him to run away.

"I almost did it when on my thirteenth too when I thought I was going to transform early, I didn't. Still, it's been a backup plan of mine for years." Vlad admitted dissmissively. "I never wanted this, I was willing to do anything to avoid it."

"What changed your mind?" Sally asked thinking it must have been serious for Vlad to choose otherwise.

"Being the Chosen One, it's given me the opportunity to make some good in the world and try and change vampires." Vlad said simply. "The Grand High Vampire got dusted by my cousin not long after Ingrid transformed. So they were going to name a new Grand High Vampire. Then the prophecy started coming true and every vampire that wore the Grand High Vampire's crown turned to dust. Dad was next, and I knew he was going to be swept up like the others. I also knew I was the Chosen One. The ghost of the Grand High Vampire kept persisting that I was the Chosen One. I stole the crown, and my friend Robin convinced me to try it on. It didn't kill me but Ingrid stole the crown back from me."

Sally didn't seem too surprised but George did.

"Is she really that evil?" George asked and Vlad nodded.

"She got worse I'm afraid." Vlad admitted. "There was a fight between the vampires and slayers before Dad could put on the crown. Ingrid's boyfriend, Will, got dusted. She didn't take it well. The slayers were going to kill us. I had no choice, I heard the Grand High Vampire tell me I'd know I was the Chosen One when I chose my family over my human life in Stokely. So I put on the crown and used it to mindwipe all the humans in the room. They forgot vampires even existed."

"Wow," George muttered impressed but also worried Vlad might do the same to her and their mother for their own protection.

Vlad shrugged like it was no big deal, which in his mind it wasn't given he would probably mindwipe the whole world now. "I was unconscious after that, it drained me too much. I was too young to put the crown on and hadn't even transformed. I had ordered all the vampires to leave but Ingrid and Dad. Dad was stuck in a UV cage and Ingrid went crazy. If the battery on the UV cage hadn't have run out, and Dad escaped with me and Renfield, then Ingrid probably would have killed us both."

"But she's your sister," George pointed out. "I'd never do that to you."

"Doesn't matter to her. She wants the Dracula throne and will do anything to get it. Even if it means dusting Dad and me." Vlad frowned. "She tried again when I turned evil but I was too powerful for her. I still am, it's why she hadn't tried since. Ingrid will try again if she doesn't report us."

"What happened after that?" Sally asked trying to keep Vlad from getting to miserable and distract him.

"We moved here," he told her. "Ingrid was left behind in Stokely. We had some peace for just over two years. Then the slayers went after Ingrid to try and get at me. I went straight into their trap, but I still stopped them. That was when I met Erin. I also got a tutor called Bertrand who started training me to use more of my vampire powers…" Vlad paused, admitting something he normally woulsn;t. "I owe a lot to him, I'd be dust without him but he's gone now too. We had a few close scrapes, Ingrid started plotting again. But we all, slayers and vampires, united against a common enemy not long after I came back from running away. After that the peace treaty came into play. I thought it might make things better, but it just made everything so much worse."

"But peace is a good thing," George said knowingly.

"That's what I think, but vampires and slayers have been attacking each other for so long it's still going to take a while before they got over their animosities." Vlad admitted. "The peace treaty caused trouble, and I almost got forced into marrying one of the clan leader's, Ramanga, daughter. Both of whom wanted to kill me. Erin got caught in the middle and almost died… I had to turn her into a vampire."

"I thought you didn't bite people"? Sally leaned back a little repulsed but didn't let it show.

"I don't," Vlad frowned remembering how he acted afterwards and cringed with guilt. "I just… I loved Erin. I was willing to do anything to save her. But she turned against me and sided with a sibling of mine – not Ingrid. He, Erin and his mother almost killed me and Dad. If not for Ingrid I would be dust. We got rid of his mother, and he and Erin fled. We haven't seen them since."

Vlad smiled slightly, happy to get to the part of his life he considered the best so far. "I ran away again, I managed to get over Erin and travelled the world. I met Talitha and we became friends and travelled together. Unfortunately I had to come back after two months. I fell ill – I had a cold – and found out I was half human and here we are."

"That's one long story," George muttered, trying to take it all in.

"I've missed a lot out," Vlad added. "I didn't want to scare you with the details of everything that has happened in the past five years."

"You never knew you were my son all that time," Sally said sadly.

"No, Dad knew he could get ashed for it. But he wanted a son so desperately that he kept me. He didn't tell me I was half human for 'my own protection'." Vlad laughed, a slight tinge of resentment there, he still resented his father somewhat for not telling him about what he was.

"You've never had a normal life," George added and looked at her mother. Sally shook her head, she knew George was wanting to Vlad to live with them but they couldn't force him. Plus, from the sound of it, it sounded like Vlad had responsibilities as a vampire he couldn't give up.

"I've tried. It just ends in disaster." Vlad gave her a genuine smile to tell her he was okay with his life at the moment. "I bring trouble just like the rest of my family. Like I told you, I'm more like them than I seem. If you get to know me properly you'll see I'm a lot like Dad. Which terrifies me."

"There isn't anything normal about your life then?" Sally asked.

Vlad shrugged thinking about all the things he tried to make himself normal. "I love rugby, I used to play on the school team in Stokely. I love pizza, it's one of my favourite foods and I'm a vegetarian. I believe in animal rights. I tend to meditate or read in my spare time when I'm not trying to hold back my family, preserve the treaty or study for my exams."

"That sounds normal," George grinned, glad they had something in common. "Pizza, sport and exams. That's my life. But I have telly and gaming too."

Vlad laughed. "I can't really use tech much. Dad hates it. Even though I used to be a good gamer myself four years ago."

"Ingrid has a computer," George pointed out. "We could go against each other on that."

"I know," Vlad shrugged. "She got it behind his back, I'm guessing, but it's useful for me. It's how I found you, and I can use it as leverage against her. If Dad finds out he will go bats. I doubt Ingrid will let me on it though again especially after what has happened."

He crossed his arms and let a smug smile cross his face despite what he had said.

"Looks like you can handle her," Sally said, surprised he had the confidence to stand up to her.

"I like to think so," Vlad sighed. "But sometimes… I can't stop her. I don't know what she is up to at the moment if I'm honest. All I can tell is she has big plans."

"Who has big plans?" The Count flitted in. "I know you do Vladdy, but…"

Vlad scowled at his father. "George knows," he said simply to warn him to behave himself.

"Oh good," the Count clapped his hands together happily as he sat down. "I hate pretending to be human."

Vlad shook his head. "Dad, you're a hopeless cause… but you did a better job than Ingrid."

George snorted. "The pink was excessive." She told them and Vlad and the Count laughed.

"She hates pink," Vlad muttered sniggering. Sally smiled slightly, laughing at siblings was a normal thing and he wasn't laughing at George so that was good.

"And she looked ridiculous." The Count added with an amused chuckle. "I hope the High Council finds out about it."

Vlad rolled his eyes at his father, now serious. "I think they have put her through enough as it is. She is really angry at them, and us. It wouldn't take much to push her off the edge, and you remember what happened when that last happened."

Sally and George could see the warning in Vlad's eyes as he looked at his father. The Count nodded in response as if they were having some unspoken conversation. George felt almost jealous when she realised her and her mother had a similar thing where they could almost communicate without speaking.

"Vlad has just been telling us about his life," Sally said to the Count, hoping he could tell them more.

"Ah," the Count raised his eyebrows at his Vlad but he wasn't looking at him anymore. "Vladdy, have you been telling tales on me?"

"He barely mentioned you," George said honestly, trying to back up her brother. "He made out Ingrid was the bad one," she didn't mention that Vlad backed Ingrid up because she felt that the Count would tell Vlad off for that. Vlad mouthed 'thank you' at his younger sister and she smiled at him.

"Well, that much is true. She is the biggest trouble of all of us." The Count said calmly. "Vladdy has led a… challenging unlife for someone so young. My problems didn't start until I was around three hundred."

Vlad knew exactly what he was talking about, but the others didn't.

"Artur, Dad's older brother was killed three hundred years ago," Vlad told them. "Dad thought he was responsible, but he wasn't."

"I would never dust my brothers," the Count murmured.

"So Dad got the Dracula throne," Vlad concluded. "I think he's almost found it more trouble than its worth."

The Count shook his head. "It's worth it Vladimir. In time you will see that too when you get the throne."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

George started looking at the table, frowning now she had processed this she realised she may had a few mistakes since coming here.

"George, what is it?" Sally asked.

"I think I offended Vlad earlier today," George looked at her brother guiltily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No problem," Vlad smiled, he knew what he was talking about and dismissed it. Just like he did with Ingrid, except with George he could forgive her much easier than his other sister because George would never try to kill him. "You're not the first to say that and I doubt you'll be the last." He shrugged. "Anyway, I prefer to see myself as a different vampire. If I can't be a normal human, then I'm not going to be a normal vampire."

"Thanks," George murmured, still concerned. Then Renfield came in with his trolley, late as usual.

* * *

_That was… intense. Probably my longest outtake ever. I know it goes on a bit, and I could have skipped the babble by saying 'Vlad explains his life' or something, but when I read that in books myself I find myself getting angry because I don't know what they have said or if they have missed anything. This way I have told you what Vlad said and how Sally and George reacted, rather than glossing over it. I really wanted Sally and George to know more about Vlad, just like how George explained her life to Vlad in a previous outtake._

_I have no doubt the next outtake will be significantly shorter, but hopefully it won't be as chatty._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	9. Traitors

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I'm sorry if the last one was too long or anything. But… I kind of went OTT with writing and spent two hours on it so I don't want to change and it and put those two hours to waste._

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I don't think I have ever got so many! And thank you to so many of you for reading this – I keep track of if my fics are being read – it's nice to know that people are taking the time to read more than just the first outtake._

_Malik and Asan in this one, hurray! This will make a nice change for me to write._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Traitors – based between episodes 4 and 5 of season 5

* * *

Malik looked out of the window of the desolate building towards the direction he knew his father and siblings were living. Someone else was also there, trapped, unable to get out.

Malik's mother, Elizabeta.

Asan and Malik were being followed by the Shadow Warriors. They both knew it, and knew they would never be able to destroy them on their own.

So Malik suggested going to see his family.

Malik laughed humourlessly, almost manically, to himself. His family, his family which would dust him on sight when he arrived. No, it wouldn't be his family that would dust him. It would be his brother, the grand and mighty Chosen One.

Would it be as painful as in his dreams? Malik wondered. He had constantly been dreaming about his mother being thrown into the river, then Vlad snarling at him fangs bared, then laughing manically as Malik burned turning into ash.

Malik cringed at the thought of his nightmares. But they probably would come true if he didn't get inside.

It was either death by the Shadow Warriors or death at the hands of Vladimir Dracula. Not much of a choice, both would be painful. However the Dracula's could be reasoned with, or tricked.

If Malik got in and convinced them that the Shadow Warriors were coming, then together they might be able to defeat them. Then Malik could achieve his goal and get out his mother from the Blood Mirror.

Of course, Asan didn't know that. Then again, Malik didn't know what Asan was up to either. They were both working by the same rulebook.

* * *

"Asan," Malik called the boy. Asan walked over.

"Yes?"

"It's almost nightfall, we better get going to Garside," Malik said.

Asan frowned. "Okay, but how will I get you in. They will dust you the moment they see you."

Malik went into the bag in Asan's backpack and pulled out a tin box. He then passed it the Asan.

"I'll hide in there," Malik leaned down looking at Asan and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You saved my life, and I trust you. The Dracula's will help us. Play it like it's a great honour, the Count will fall for it right away."

Asan nodded thinking of his brother, Shango and how similar Malik was to him. The boy opened the tin and Malik turned into a bat flying into it.

Asan shut the tin and put it in his backpack. He put his hand in his pocket at pulled out his hat the put it in his head.

* * *

Normally a thirteen year old walking around at night in Liverpool would not be a sensible idea, and would look highly suspicious. But Asan was a vampire, he may not have transformed but he did have limited control over his powers. That meant that he could hypnotise people not to stand in his way.

Asan also stuck to the shadows as well, where he was easily camouflaged and get around quickly.

The young boy pondered things as he walked toward Garside Grange, the former private school. Hwe thought about Malik and how kind he was to him. Asan preyed the other Dracula's were not like that because he felt guilty as it was that Malik was going to have to be slain. If it turned out the others were similar, then Asan would feel so guilty that he might not have to get involved in the destruction of the Dracula's.

Asan hadn't seen his father for a while now, but knew he was not in good shape. The defanging had affected him badly, but it also made him dangerous because he wanted revenge so badly.

Worse, the Dracula's were not just responsible for Ramanga's defanging, but Adze's death as well. Adze wasn't much of a sister to Shango and Asan, in fact all she cared about was herself and gaining power by making out she would do anything her father said. Still she was their sister, at least in Asan's eyes.

Shango didn't see it that way. He only wanted revenge for their father. He considered Adze a traitor to the clan because she took the Ramanga Council seat which Shango should have had. Then because she took it and got killed, Ingrid Dracula now sat on the High Council.

Asan shook his head. Another reason to hate them, not only did Ingrid Dracula hold the seat that was rightfully theirs on the High Council. But she refused to marry Asan's father, which brought shame on them. Asan could not fathom why she refused him, it didn't make sense and that made him angry but also glad he didn't have such an evil vampiress a stepmother.

Asan tried to calm himself, but it wasn't easier for a child that was a teenager and growing so fast. He approached the gates of the house the Dracula's owned and knew this was it.

There was no turning back now… wither the Dracula's would be dust or the Ramanga's would. Asan could see no other result.

* * *

_As I thought, this isn't all that long. But I am happy with it. I would have put more Malik and Asan interaction but I can do that in another episode when Malik and Asan can be more honest with each other rather than lying._

_It made a great change doing about Asan. Which is why the next outtake will be about Asan and the Count. I feel I have focussed too much on Vlad, Sally and George recently so I am making up for that now I am further into the season._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	10. Memory

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Right, I'm going to try from here on in not focus on Vlad or Ingrid too much. Given they are my favourite characters, it's going to be difficult. But, I know I need the change otherwise I'll get a writer's block._

_I can't believe I have got this far! Episode 5 already! Wow! Only 8 episodes left, and then that's it. That's sad actually, it's bad enough YD finishing but this too is horrible._

_Thank you for all the reviews, it's so nice waking up and seeing them there. It brightens my day massively._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Memory – based during episode 5 of season 5

* * *

"Why did Vladdy have to split us up like this?" The Count complained as him, Asan and Renfield headed through the dark partly redone – from the vampire hotel phase – corridors to the kitchen. "We'd be much better off if Sally and George stayed in the circle of light, and I went with Vlad."

"Does he need to be protected Lord Count?" Asan asked, trying to get information to see how easy it would be to kill Vlad. Asan knew Vlad was the Chosen One and so might not be so easy to kill.

"Quite the contrary my dear boy," the Count chimed. "Vladdy never needs protecting but I'd feel better is I were with him. We make a good team."

Renfield in from snorted but pretended to turn it into a sneeze. He knew the Count really wanted to be with Vlad because he felt that Vlad could protect him, not the other way round.

"What I do not understand," the Count said looking around wearily. "Is why Ramanga hasn't come after us himself? Surely he wants to see us tortured and ashed with his own eyes. It's not Ramanga's style to let someone else do all the dirty work. He tricks and deceives, yes. But he likes to admire the results."

Asan shrugged. "Maybe defanging changed his mind."

"Hmm," the Count agreed. "He lost his fangs and his pride. It made him a fangless wimp." The Count cackled at his own joke. "Ramanga dare not come out himself because he knows he would lose!"

_If only you knew_, Asan thought viciously. _Then you wouldn't laugh._

"Well from what my father told me, you may be correct Lord Count," Asan pretended to agree. "Facing down as many vampires as Ramanga wanted to… Ramanga could have by no means done it on his own. Especially without his fangs intact."

The Count put Asan down when they were back in the ring of light. It was clear to Asan that what his father had told him was true, the Count was a coward mostly but also could be brave when need be. The Count relied on his children to do his dirty work because he was getting too old to fight himself.

_And he accused my father of leaving others to do all the dirty work_, Asan thought to himself shaking his head as he watched the Count look around for the Shadow Warriors.

"So what now?" Asan asked.

The Count turned to him. "We wait for Renfield to make this solution, and we ash them."

Asan nodded trying to look fearful but didn't succeed because he wasn't afraid. He knew the Shadow Warriors were under instructions not to hurt him.

The Count abruptly smiled. "Your remind me of Vladdy when he was your age."

Asan raised his eyebrows. "I do?" He was surprised, Asan knew very little of the Chosen One and his life. In fact Asan knew nothing about him other than he was the heir to the Dracula throne, the Chosen One and partly responsible for what had happened to Asan's family.

"Indeed," the Count admitted. "Vlad was very brave at your age – he still is. It's made him a better vampire, but don't tell him I said that." He paused. "Vladimir had a rough childhood like you are having now ASAN, but I am sure you will grow up to be a great vampire like Vlad because you are similar."

Asan blinked, surprised at the compliment. Well, kind of compliment. Asan wasn't sure how to take what he had said. Being compared to Vladimir Dracula wasn't a pleasant thing in Asan's head… but if you crossed out the Dracula and changed it to Asan Ramanga being compared to the Chosen One, then it could be seen as a great kindness.

Asan again began to doubt whether the Dracula's should be dusted. They had let him in… Malik had been kind to him, as had the Count and Vlad hadn't bothered him either. Ingrid had been hostile, but Asan had been warned by both his father and Malik that would happen.

Overall, the Dracula's weren't too dissimilar to the Ramangas. A family of four, a father, an eldest son, a girl and a younger son. A clan the same size, with its secrets like any clan.

No wonder the Ramangas and Draculas never got on, they were too similar to get on.

The Count had turned away again having decided he would protect Asan, he was too much like Vlad for him not to protect him. He wouldn't let this lonely orphaned child to be scared and killed by something as merely insignificant as _shadows_.

* * *

_I could have done a Sally, George and Vlad moment, or a Malik and Ingrid one. But I haven't. I will do Malik and Ingrid next though because I was asked to do it._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	11. Irony

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I promised I'd do a Malik and Ingrid o__uttake. So this one is for Angel. I plan on doing possibly more later on when the right episodes show themselves._

_Thank you for all the amazing reviews!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Irony – based between episodes 5 and 6 of season 5

* * *

Right now, Ingrid knew one thing about her devious older brother. For once Ingrid agreed with her younger brother, Malik couldn't be trusted. It didn't matter that he helped defeat the Shadow Warriors. They didn't really need him anyway, things were better without him.

Ingrid found herself almost crushing the mug in her hand in fury. She held a lot of anger towards Malik. The reason… well it was more like reasons. First he acted like he liked her, then he reveals he's Dracula after over a month, then he become heir to the Dracula throne – a throne she had been trying to get her whole unlife, then he almost killed the Count… and Vlad and now he had the cheek to use Garside as a safe house!?

That was over the line!

Ingrid slammed down her mug down and flitted to where Malik was, his old room that he used to share with the street fangs.

* * *

Malik looked around the room, unsurprised that all the street fangs were gone. He had been around when most of them got dusted. The rest probably left after Bertrand got ashed by Vlad.

He could feel the presence of someone familiar as he picked up the book his mother gave him.

"What do you want Ingrid?" Malik had his hands against the table and straining to contain his rage.

"Temper temper," Ingrid swished – well, her dress made the dramatic swish - over a smug look on her face. "Someone got out of the wrong side of their coffin."

"I don't have time to play games, least of all with you," Malik scowled at her and Ingrid couldn't help but noticed he looked a bit mad, crazy even. It made her wonder if Malik was turning into a crazy power-hungry vampire, and not in the way a vampire is meant to be either. Malik seemed to be acting like his mother, or worse Sethius. Crazed, uncertain of his place in the world and angry. That pretty much summed up Malik at the moment.

Ingrid leaned on the table. "That's a shame because I like playing games. Just like you did with us."

Malik pulled himself up and continued to scowl at her. "Don't you dare try to guilt trip me Ingrid. I'm not like our weak baby brother."

Ingrid smiled darkly. "I know," she patted his hand, trying to be reassuring but Malik could see right through her.

"I'll say it again, what do you want?" Malik demanded.

"Probably the same as you," Ingrid said fiercely. "The Dracula throne."

Malik smirked. "True, we both have the same goal."

"Which is why we should try and get Vlad out of the picture," She added.

"Me and you," He laughed. "He's the Chosen One."

"And half human," Ingrid reminded him. "He's weak because of that. We knock him out of the way and he won't be heir anymore."

"Even if I agreed, it wouldn't be easy," Malik pointed out. "And there is only one heir."

Ingrid shrugged. "Dad won't fall for your tricks as easily, so he'll give the throne to me."

"And if he doesn't?" Malik asked. "What if he can't decide?"

"Well," Ingrid paused. "It'll be me against you. I have no problem with that like Vlad would. Do you?"

"No," Malik admitted, if he could possibly get the throne then he was willing to do whatever it took. Then he could save his mother, or the other way, he could save her and then they could try for the throne again.

"I'll do it," he agreed. "But don't think for a moment I'm trusting you."

Ingrid laughed darkly. "I learnt not to trust you the moment I turned down Ramanga."

"Still not over that?" Malik said smugly.

"I'm way over it, you did me a favour. I got the seat without becoming that coffin loiterers personal washing machine." Ingrid spotted the look on Malik's face. "But I don't owe you a thing Malik, not after you didn't tell me the truth and led me on and then tried to destroy us."

"I can't believe you actually fell for me," Malik sniggered.

Ingrid scowled, unwilling to admit the truth. "I didn't, I just took a piece of advice from a fellow evil, twisted vampire. I still think you stink. You smell worse than our precious younger brother and he smells of breather all the time!"

Malik shook his head amused. "Whatever you say, Ingrid." He whispered teasingly as he passed her to go upstairs.

Ingrid frowned once he left. "That… that… gah!" She slid off the table and heard a loud noise like celebration from upstairs.

Ingrid shook her head and flitted upstairs to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

_I hope that was okay, like I said I want to make this realistic. So there are some boundaries which other fics cross, but I don't because this is what is mean to have happened in the actual series in my head. Even though it didn't._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	12. Strategies

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I've started getting writer's block again because this episode isn't one of the best ones and episode 8 isn't either. So, I'm going to really struggle to come up with outtakes for these ones._

_Even though I'm trying not to focus on Vlad too much, I have made this one about him and George because when I rewatched the episodes I couldn't come up with any other ideas._

_But I'm almost halfway through these outtakes and it's only been 9 days since YD finished (from my perspective, it's probably been longer from yours) so I should get these done pretty fast – hopefully by the time I restart university in just under two weeks!_

_(Yeah, just so you know the gap between me writing this bit and you reading is rather big…)_

* * *

_(This bit is written today – 15/04/2014 - from your perspective)_

_Thank you for all the reviews! The closer I get to going back to uni – which is scarily soon… the less motivation I have to write. You all reviewing and seeing how many of you are reading this assures me that I should continue._

_Also, I have been having internet problems recently so if any of my outtakes are late, that is why. It should be resolved when I get back to uni next week._

_In regard to Ingrid and Malik – I've had a question on the subject, I would have PM'd about it but I think quite a few Ingrid/Malik shippers read this so I thought I'd better tell them generally – I have already written the episode 10 outtake, I wrote it quite a while ago – well about a week ago. So I should tell you all that it isn't a Malik and Ingrid one, sorry. I do kind of have another one written (I've almost finished writing these outtakes – as I'm writing this I have one of the final ones on the go) which is just after episode 10, but it's a sad one even for none Malik/Ingrid shippers like me._

_I have always planned on expanding my outtakes beyond just these season ones, you'll understand what I mean when I get to the acknowledgements (yeah, that's a while off yet from your perspective but I have started writing them – I actually started them when I did season 4 outtakes) but rest assured despite my secrecy I will do a Malik/Ingrid outtake for episode 8 eventually – I will try and come up with one for episode 10 as well, it just won't be a part of these particular outtakes._

_Sorry this A/N is so long but there was a lot to discuss before we got to the outtake, anyway enjoy!_

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Strategies – based during episode 6 of season 5

* * *

George could see her mother nodding off in a chair, neither her nor her brother tried to stop her from falling asleep. They both knew they were safe as long as Vlad was with them.

Vlad was setting up some sort of trap, it looked like a small cage without any bottom, which didn't make sense to George. But she decided to ask about the trap later, there was more pressing matters she wanted to ask her big brother about.

"Vlad," George twitched nervously. "Why don't you want to live with me and mum? Me and mum want you too."

Vlad looked over his shoulder at his younger sister, she looked so innocent and like she could get hurt easily. In fact she looked hurt by the fact Vlad hadn't left with them yet.

"I can't George, not yet anyway," He paused and snapped his fingers to set fire to the fireball part of the trap.

"Yes you can!" George insisted. "Mum has just as much a right to live with her as your father. Mum has been without you for almost eighteen years. Just give her a chance. Surely living here is worse than living with mum and me."

Vlad sighed looking down. "You don't understand George. I guess you are a little young to as well."

George shook her head stubbornly. "I'm may not be a grown up but I don't need protecting all the time. I know you and mum think I do, but I don't."

"That's my point," Vlad said. "You don't think there is any danger to you as long as I'm with you. The rest of my family are exactly the same. You've seen how they are George, they are overconfident. Especially now Ramanga is dust. Until the danger has passed, I'm not leaving. I'm sorry, but I can't leave them when they are in trouble. They are just as much my family as you and mum are."

George sighed. "But when the bat is gone. Will you come then?"

"If you still want me," He told her.

"Of course we will," George rolled her eyes. "You may be a vampire, but you're still my brother."

Vlad smiled at his younger sister. "Thanks, but I can't stay with you and mum forever. You know that don't you?"

George looked down and nodded sadly. "Everyone has to leave their parents eventually. I know I will when I move to South America, because Mum won't want to move over there with me."

"Kind of," Vlad agreed. "It's not about turning an adult or anything. I mean Ingrid still lives with us and she's twenty."

"I could tell she was a bit older than you, but I just thought…" George cocked her head to the side like she did when she was confused.

"What?"

"I thought she might be a hundred or so years older or something, it's hard to tell. I mean Malik is meant to be three hundred or something isn't he?" She asked.

"Apparently," Vlad admitted. "It is hard to tell a vampire's age from appearance alone, but the age gap between me and Ingrid is actually rather small."

"So, if it's not being an adult that means you'll leave, then what is?" George asked looking up to her older brother.

Vlad took a step back looking at his work on the cage. "I'm the Chosen One, George. I have responsibilities, and I cannot ignore them."

"If you're in charge then you should be able to do what you want," she muttered.

"I wish," Vlad turned and smiled at her. "If I don't fulfil my duties then the High Council will probably take over."

"That would be bad," George guessed.

"To put it mildly," He agreed. "The treaty would break down and the biting would start again. Then the slayers would come after us. It would be war, and then there would be death…"

Vlad shook his head at the thought and saw his sister looked slightly fearful. "I can't let that happen… I won't. You and mum would probably get caught in the crossfire because the slayers will notice how close I am to you. I have to take over when I'm eighteen. I don't have a choice. I do it or people – probably including me – will die."

George nodded. "Okay, but… I want you to stay in touch. You're my only brother, and I doubt I will have any more siblings now. I don't want to lose you."

Vlad held out his arms and she went over to hug him. "Nothing will happen to any of us. I promise," he murmured and she slowly let him go.

"We better wake mum up," Vlad told her. "But don't tell her she's been asleep long."

"She'll get angry," George agreed as she went over to her mother.

* * *

_That wasn't too bad, but not the best outtake I have ever made._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	13. Unusual

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_So I'm going to work on something here that was barely addressed this series even though it was obvious it was there. I'm not going to say what because I want this outtake to be a bit of a surprise. I think you will like it given I have had so many nice comments about one of the characters in this – thank you all for that and the rest of the reviews_

_I don't own YD!_

* * *

Unusual – based between episodes 6 and 7 of season 5

* * *

George was sat in the throne room, on her own. What was surprising wasn't that she was in the throne room, but there alone.

Asan frowned as her watched her read through a book, he noticed the writing inside wasn't English or Romanian. It was Latin. He had heard she was studying it, but why was she reading a book that was in Latin on her own without Vlad or her mother here?

"Hey," Asan said slightly nervously.

George looked up and gave him a smile. "Hi," she shut her book, it seemed to be some study book of some sort with a bright red cover and a statue head picture on the cover. She put the book into her bag which was right by her feet.

"You're Georgina aren't you?" Asan walked forward.

She looked up and nodded. "I go by George."

"But that's a boy's name," Asan pointed out.

George shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. Girls can do everything boys can, so why can't we mix up our names too… Asan is a strange name as well you know."

Asan shrugged. "Not where I come from."

"You must be from far away," George guessed.

Asan sat next to her and shifted his chair so he was facing her. "Yes," he admitted, not wanting to go into details. "Very far away."

George smiled. "Seems like not all vampires are from Transylvania after all then."

"No, not really," Asan paused. "What are you doing here on your own anyway? Won't your mum be worried?"

George shrugged. "Mum's sleeping, and Vlad is studying for his exams. I think Ingrid is in her room… Malik is downstairs somewhere and the Count has disappeared. Last I saw him, he was with Renfield and they both looked a little panicked. Goodness knows why. So I decided to come in here and do some studying myself."

"I'd have thought you'd be helping Vlad seeing as he's your mum's student," Asan said, not believing what was coming out of his own mouth. He knew there was something between Vlad and Sally, and Vlad and George. They were too close for them to be just helping him with his studies. Plus, his studies were vampire studies, and breathers knew next to nothing about vampires.

"Latin isn't in Vlad's exam," George shrugged. "Vlad isn't doing history or science at the moment either. So I can't help him. I think he's doing about blood types, and I don't know anything about them."

She pulled a disgusted face.

"You like history?"

"And science," George added. "I want to be an archaeologist when I grow up. I don't know if I'll focus on the history side of science side yet. What do you want to be when you're an adult?"

Asan frowned. "I don't get much of a choice in what I become," he said, being honest for once. "I will be a vampire. I have no problem with it, but I probably will have to take my father's throne… that is if my brother is dead. He may not be, and if he isn't then I might be able to do what I want. But until then I don't know."

George shook her head. "It's so unfair that you don't get to even get a chance to do what you like. You are just forced into it. All of you. The Count was forced onto the throne because of an accident. Vlad was forced into being heir and the Chosen One. Malik had no choice about his life and Ingrid has been segregated her whole life. Ingrid's the only one who has had opportunities but even then it sounds like she's still limited in what she can do."

Asan nodded. "But you can't go wherever you want when you want. You have to have money to survive. We don't."

"True," She agreed and sighed. "I'd go travelling now if I could. I'd just leave. I wish I could go travelling with Vlad, but he says he can't because I'm too young and his travelling companion may not like it."

Asan raised his eyebrows. "You'd go travelling with Vlad?"

"If he let me, of course I would," George rolled her eyes.

"But for all you know he might bite you or kill you, after all he's the Chosen One." He pointed out. "Aren't you scared of him?"

George laughed. "Of Vlad? Of course not, he's harmless. At least to the people he likes. He'd never hurt me," she said confidently.

"I wish I felt that confident about him," Asan muttered.

"You can trust him. I trust him," George shrugged. "Anyway, have you played any computer games? Or apps?"

Asan frowned. "Apps?"

She gasped. "You don't play games."

"Not ones on computers," Asan said, confused.

George rummaged through her bag and found her phone. "Come over here." She gestured for him to move next to her rather than be opposite to her.

The chair squealed against the floor as Asan moved next to her.

George began going through her phone, using her finger to scroll through the different apps on her phone.

"See? Apps are applications, they come in different forms. Some are games, some are for education use, some are for communication et cetera." George explained. "I mostly play games. At home I do too, but mum has limited the amount of time I can play on the computer."

"You're using your finger to move things," Asan looked amazed.

"It's a touch screen," George shrugged. "So you can use your fingers to click and move and stuff. Do you want to try?"

"Okay," She passed over her phone to Asan. Asan slowly ran his finger down the screen seeing the light move showing different small icons. "The highest tech use vampires use normally is UV cages," he informed her. "Because vampires are harmed by UV light."

"That's still impressive," George said.

"We usually steal the generators from the slayers," Asan admitted.

"Vlad can make some good vampire traps," George pointed out. "He made one for that bat that you caught."

"He did," he frowned, worried.

"Yeah, it was brilliant. But you got the bat first." George shrugged. "It would have been good to see, because there was meant to be an explosion and everything!"

Asan paled at the thought. If Vladimir Dracula had the ability to make traps and use technology, then it was possible the plan might not work… It was possible he could figure out how to turn off the UV cages.

Asan put that thought aside for later, he'd have to tell his brother to make sure the UV cages were designed not to be tampered with because if he didn't tell that to Shango then the Chosen One would slaughter the remainders of the Ramanga's.

"Hey Asan!?" George's voice made him jump. "Wake up dolly daydream!"

"Sorry," Asan apologised. "I was just thinking of my family."

George nodded understandingly. "I get it. You have lost them and it takes time to recover. It took me a while to get over my dad."

Asan sighed. "I barely remember my mum, but now my dad is gone…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Forget it, I am best thinking of something else. Do you know much about this house? Like hiding places and secret tunnels?"

* * *

_I really liked Asan and George's relationship in the season. I really wanted to explore what started it off because it seemed to happen between episodes 6 and 7. I could have gone on longer with this, but then it would have gone on too long._

_Asan after all did say George was nice to him (watch episode 12 if you don't know what I'm talking about!), but didn't specify how. So I decided they got along because first, they are similar ages and second they both seem to have lost their fathers. They can understand each other because of that even though Asan is a double crossing untransformed vampire and George is a sweet, innocent and caring breather making them almost opposites. Even Asan actually cares, which is why I have had him questioning whether to kill the Dracula's in these outtakes. He does seem kind of reluctant to actually kill. Just like Vlad actually, which is why I had the Count compare him to Vlad._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	14. Mistaken

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I have two choices – Vlad and Talitha or Ingrid and Piers - of outtake for this one. I cannot decide which one! I'm going to have to rewatch the episode again to help me decide. Bats._

_Whatever decision I make, I hope it's the one you wanted. I'm sorry if it isn't. But if not I promise the other one will be in the extra outtakes that I will be doing._

* * *

_(Your present – 17/04/2014)_

_I've just finished writing outtakes – it was not easy I'll tell you, I'm a bit of a wreak because my writing is a lifeline for me – so you will be getting daily outtakes here on in until I'm finished. As for other stories I might do… well, you just have to wait until what I say in acknowledgments._

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Mistaken – based during episode 7 of season 5

* * *

Ingrid logged into her computer scowling.

"Hurry up," she told it, even though it was no use because computers don't listen. Ingrid had seen Piers talking to him laptop in the past, usually when he was angry at it. It was a habit she had picked up from him, not that Ingrid would ever admit it.

Once it had loaded and tested Ingrid's patience to the limit, she hit the program to video call Piers.

Ingrid shook head in frustration, usually Piers answered right away. It would be today that he wouldn't.

"Hello?" Pier's voice made Ingrid jump.

"Piers, I need you to come here to do some work for me," Ingrid said. "And as soon as possible."

Piers frowned. "I can't do it, unless you tell me what you want doing."

"I need a way to keep vampires out of the basement," Ingrid said carefully. "But also a way so I can still get in."

Piers nodded. "No problem, I have been looking into the Slayer's weaponry designs. There is some interesting stuff there that we can use."

Ingrid flinched at the word 'we'. "Fine," she snapped. "Just get here as fast as possible. I need it doing as soon your your stupid breather body can do it."

Ingrid shook her head at the breather as he began fitting the motion sensors. "Why the bats is all this _cool_?" She demanded. "You sound like a pathetic breather I knew when I was younger and happened to be best friends with my baby brother."

She frowned at the thought of the comparison between Piers and Robin, both were attracted to her. But Piers was far more sensible, devious and useful. It made Ingrid wonder if this was what Robin was now. Still an individual obsessed with vampires, but had actually managed to do something useful with himself.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Piers asked, his eyes fixed on the motion sensor.

"No," Ingrid replied coldly. "You take my insults as compliments far too often.

Piers stood up and gave her a smug grin. "Well, for all I know insulting in the vampire world is a compliment."

Ingrid frowned, that was almost true. Things that would be counted as insulting to breathers were seen as compliments to vampires.

Piers laughed quietly at her not replying and went over to one of the walls to fit CCTV.

"I'm surprised you didn't learn of our existence earlier given you already knew so much about us, before you met me that is," Ingrid said. "Of course, meeting me has fixed some of your petty breather flaws…"

"Like what. Not including vampiresses in to my game," Piers teased as he fiddled with a cable.

"That's one of them," she admitted.

"Well," Piers told her. "My game is almost finished now. I'll be releasing it in the next few days."

Ingrid raised her eyebrows. "Then what are you going to do with yourself?"

Piers turned around and winked. "Whatever you need me to do."

She stepped back feeling a little disconcerted by what he said. As far as Ingrid was concerned, Piers was working for her because he had no choice… she didn't think for a second that he actually wanted to help her.

Then again Piers was a weak breather, he had got what he wanted out of her – her help making his game more realistic. So he had no reason to help her anymore, which meant he was voluntary helping her…

But why, Ingrid thought to herself. She knew well Piers was attracted to her, but it must have been something more than lust that was making him stay in touch with a 'sophisticated and deadly biter'. Not to mention come to a house that had not only Ingrid in it, but Count Dracula and the Chosen One too. Piers was risking his life just by knowing Ingrid, never mind coming here.

Ingrid blinked realising she had been stood still for at least ten minutes trying to work Piers out.

"I'm almost done," Piers said from down the corridor.

"Good," Ingrid responded. "My brother may be back here any minute now."

"What's so bad about his mother anyway?" Piers asked. "Isn't she your mother too?"

"No," Ingrid said. "Vlad and Malik are both only related to me through my father. We all have different mothers."

"Sounds complicated," Piers said sympathetically.

Ingrid didn't want sympathy, but this was Piers. Ingrid, even though she would never admit it, trusted Piers.

"Vlad's mother is a breather," she said knowing Piers couldn't tell anyone about it and probably wouldn't either. "Malik's mother is called Elizabeta. She's a psychopathic murderer."

"Isn't that a good thing for a vampire?" Piers asked as he come down the corridor.

"Normally," Ingrid agreed. "But she murdered my uncle who had the Dracula throne at the time. She did it because she was married to him and wanted to marry my father…" she paused. "Dad didn't go through with it so she and her son wanted revenge. They almost succeed, but Vlad and I overpowered her. Vlad turned her into a crystal and dumped her in the lake in the blood mirror."

"Sounds like you get in trouble a lot," Piers smirked. "No wonder you need me."

Ingrid's eyes narrowed. "I don't need you, you are just useful."

"You mean when you are done with me, you'll drain me dry like any other human," Piers corrected and Ingrid almost felt guilty.

"I won't do that," she told him.

Piers raised his eyebrows surprised. "Why?"

Ingrid didn't reply and she didn't need to. Piers still had that threat hanging over her, but he'd never use it. She didn't know that though, but she did know that it was a little more than his usefulness that kept her from killing him.

* * *

_I chose to do Piers and Ingrid because in episode 8 there is a serious lack of Vlad in the episode. So I'm going to do Vlad and Talitha in my outtake for that instead._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	15. Desperation

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I could have done this one earlier but I decided it was more appropriate to put it here. I have kind of mixed in some of the things from the 'Mythology' episode of Lessons for a Vampire in here, plus my own ideas from when I was watching the series._

_If you haven't watched the Lessons for a Vampire episodes it doesn't matter, as long as you have watched all of series 5, you'll be fine. But, if you want to watch them then I would recommend it, they are only a minute or two long each, and there are thirteen of them, but they are funny and give you more insight into the series. Just go onto the Young Dracula page on the CBBC website and you'll find them easily. If you can't access them because you aren't in Britain – it does happen unfortunately – then you can find quite a few on YouTube, but not all of them are on there._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Desperation – based between episodes 7 and 8 of season 5

* * *

The Count flicked through the book at amazing speed. Usually he left this kind of speed reading for papers, but this was a desperate case. In a way the Count was beginning to understand what Vlad had been feeling like whenever he had to get through books for his own survival.

Except in this case it wasn't just one life at stake (_A/N: Okay, did not intend to make that joke…_), it was the whole Dracula clan!

The Count cringed as he reread the section describing how the Magister Maleficorum held all evil in the world…

Thing was, it was so obvious what it was. The translation of its name itself pretty much summed up what it was. Magister meant master and Maleficium, which was very close to maleficorum, meant do evil. So in a nutshell the name practically translated to mean 'Master of evil'.

The Count laughed nervously, it would be him that would be stupid enough to steal the 'master of evil' and now pay the price for first not investigating it and second stealing it in the first place.

The box was clearly more than it seemed. From what the Count read, the box was related to a very different myth. One the breathers called 'Pandora's box', where a girl released all the evil and monsters into the world but kept hope inside.

Not quite the same thing, but the – whatever it was – was in a box, just like all the evil in the world. It was slowly spilling out and there seemed nothing they could do to stop it, exactly like when Pandora opened the box out of curiosity.

Thing was, it got worse than just that though. The Count found reference to a _Semen sanguis_, which meant seed of blood, but also had meanings relating to lineage, parentage etc. Like the box was only meant to open for a certain family. It was like this was destined.

Also _semen_ had another meaning, which was spark and _sanguis_ also meant life. The spark of life? The Count had a feeling it was no coincidence that when the box first began to open it affected all the vampires but no living being. It was as if it was feeding off the vampires or something…

But then what? There would only be breathers left.

No, the Count thought to himself. The thing must kill people as well, it was probably a spark that would cause an explosion or something. But the question was how big? Would it cover the Earth's surface? Could it cover something that big?

The Count started pacing, his plans to move to Haiti or Italy had been thrown out of the window.

After some careful calculations he figured he couldn't go either place. He had been looking forward to seeing Haiti as well, because he knew Vlad had been there when he travelled and he met Talitha there. Vlad might have been more willing to stay with the Count if he was somewhere he had travelled to.

The Count looked at his map. Parts of America were safe, including California. That meant Ivan would be safe.

The Count sighed with relief, the last thing he wanted was to lose another brother especially now he knew he hadn't killed Artur. Still, he couldn't take refuge there. Ivan probably would be fine with them coming around but with Vlad in the condition he was… it wasn't smart having Olga around him. She'd betray them the second she learned he was half breather.

So, where to go…

Russia… no, the Count had too many enemies there…

* * *

Russia and America, they had never got along… irony was, if the whole planet was destroyed then parts of them would survive.

Up miles and miles above the Earth was the International Space Station, safe from anything that happened on Earth. Not that space itself was safe, but it was safer than a box that was the master of evil that was certain. Up there some humans lived and would survive if the box did destroy the planet.

* * *

The Count laughed to himself, humans were so resourceful. The 'never ending unbeaten' as he liked to think of them. They managed to avoid extinction even when they didn't intend on it. The Count had seen it many times, especially when there had been mass plagues. The disease would kills thousands, maybe millions and yet there would still be some persistent breathers who would survive.

It was so ironic that it would the 'pathetic breathers' that would survive all the evil in the world and yet vampires, who should understand it better given they were evil as well, would be wiped out entirely by it.

"I'll go up there and drag the others with me if I have to," the Count muttered under his breath. There was no way the Dracula's wouldn't survive this. He'd do whatever it took to save his family.

Even if it meant living in one of the sunniest places on the planet. Even if it meant leaving the planet until it was safe.

* * *

_When I looked up the magister maleficorum, I found there was no such word as maleficorum in Latin, but only maleficium. It seemed no coincidence that maleficium means 'do evil' and magister means 'master – though there are many words in Latin that mean master. The whole blood seed thing was something I made up from looking blood seed up in Latin, and from there looking at other translations for semen and sanguis._

_Really, blood seed in Latin is sanguis semen, but in Latin they do things backwards – well, backwards compared to English but to the French and some others it would seem the right way and English seems wrong – so I switched it because it sounded better._

_The whole saving the family thing just seemed logical. But I remembered about the ISS (International Space Station)_ _because I'm a sci-fi whizz and used to want to be an astronaut. I stuck that in to prove how important the others are to the Count, and to show how we – humans – suppassed the vampires ages ago because in YD they are still stuck in the 17__th__ or 18__th__ century! It shows in ways that the Count is exactly like Vlad, he will do anything to protect this family._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	16. Dazed

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Only eleven outtakes after this one. How can there be so few left?_

_Anyway, this episode – episode 8 – I found appalling. I love season 5, it's my favourite. But this episode had me almost screaming at the screen it was so bad. That has never happened with YD before, usually I yell at YD for killing someone or doing something emotional. The episode just lacked that completely, there was very few funny moments and… very little Vlad._

_So I'm correcting that FATAL mistake they made, because you can't just go a whole episode having the main character in it for about five minutes. They have pulled it off before but in this case they didn't get away with it._

_So I'm going a Talitha and Vlad, because of that and it's been long overdue because I think they are really sweet together – sorry Vlad/Erin fans, but it's the truth!_

* * *

_I'm sorry this outtake is late, but there is a good reason. You may have noticed on the homepage for FF that there was a publishing error. Unfortunately, it affected me so I couldn't upload my documents onto fanfiction, which meant I couldn't publish. I'm very sorry, but there was nothing I could do about it._

_So I'm putting up both outtakes now to make up for it. Though I probably won't have time to publish at my usual time anyway - I'm moving back to uni today so if I don't publish it means their is an error again or I am too busy but I will try and publish as normal_

_I don't own YD. If I did the episode would have not gone the way it did!_

* * *

Dazed – based during episode 8 of season 5

* * *

Vlad started pacing his room, he could feel Talitha's eyes following him from her position on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Talitha asked, and Vlad flashed back to two months ago when the met on Haiti. Talitha saved him from a bunch of zombies that attempted to attack him. He had been knocked unconscious for a few seconds, and when he woke up he found Talitha attacking them fiercely. When she came over and asked if he was okay, just like she did now.

"I'm fine," he told her.

Talitha looked at him in disbelief. "Like I'm going to believe that,"

Vlad stopped and sighed. "Something is wrong, I can't tell what… but Dad suggesting we move to Australia… its extreme. He wouldn't suggest it unless he was desperate. Then the building he suggested is 'eco-friendly', as if Dad actually cares for the environment. He doesn't, as long as it provides him with the blood he needs, he doesn't give a flapping bats about the environment."

"Well, it could have something to do with that thing that made me dizzy the other day," she suggested. "I mean Ingrid's old room has been cut off with a sign saying 'biohazard'. From what you have told me, that's never happened before."

Vlad nodded. "Unless Renfield has shut it off because there is actually clean clothing in there,"

They both laughed.

"Whatever is in there… it can't be good." Talitha said. "It might be dangerous for us to investigate. Especially you, without your vampire powers there isn't much you can do."

Vlad slumped into the sofa next to Talitha. "I know, I hate it. The feeling of being useless."

"You've always wanted to be human Vlad," she reminded him. "This is your chance."

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I can't enjoy it while I know the people I care about are in danger…"

They locked eyes, getting the feeling Vlad was trying to tell Talitha something, and then both looked away feeling embarrassed.

Talitha put a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "I'm sure your family with be fine," she assured him. "They have managed before without you."

Vlad smiled at her. "Yes I know," he sighed. "I just can't stand them being in danger."

Talitha nodded understandingly. "My father always puts himself in dangerous situations, he knows I hate it but he does it anyway. He says he does it for me."

Vlad looked at her, surprised. "You've never mentioned your family before," he said looking at her curiously. "I know so much about you but nothing about your family. Yet I've told you so much about mine that you practically are a part of it already."

Talitha smiled. "I don't think they see it that way."

"I don't care what they think Tal," he told her. "I used to, but I don't anymore."

"My father is very similar to yours," she admitted, deciding to be as honest as she could without revealing who she truly was. "My father isn't all that well known but he's powerful enough to be re-feared by those who do know him. He practically raised me on his own, and he hasn't been sexist about it… at least not all the time. Sometimes I think he expects me to fail him or something to prove himself right…"

"Prove that you're a disappointment," Vlad finished and Talitha nodded.

"Exactly," she agreed. "I just thought it was girls who had that."

He shrugged. "It probably is. But Dad is always disappointed in me Tal." Vlad paused sadly. "It's probably because I'm half breather. I'm so different that I do everything wrong in his eyes."

Talitha shook her head stubbornly. "No, it's because he views things wrong. You're not a disappointment Vlad. If you really were, then you wouldn't have been picked as the Chosen One."

He faintly smiled. "You always make things seem so much better…"

"It's my job. As your friend," she added. "That's what friends do, don't they? They make each other feel better."

"Supposedly," Vlad smiled and remembered Robin. Sometimes Robin made him feel better and sometimes he made him feel worse, it was just how friendship went. But Talitha always tried to be an optimist, or at least a realist, around Vlad. She put in that extra effort, as if their friendship was important to her to keep going.

Vlad knew it was important to him as well, but he didn't bother with the extra effort. He didn't feel the need to, him and Talitha got along naturally. They never argued or fought, even though sooner or later it was bound to happen. What was the point in trying to be someone you weren't?

Vlad couldn't see the point in that. He hated dishonesty, and refused to be dishonest especially to Talitha.

"Hey," Talitha nudge him. "Vlad!"

Vlad jumped slightly and Talitha laughed.

"I know you're mostly a breather at the moment, but it's no excuse to be dazing off." She teased him.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly. "I was just thinking of Stokely."

"Robin?" Talitha guessed.

"Yeah," he said. "I wish he had been right. That I'm so bad at being a vampire that I can't be the Chosen One."

Talitha knew all about Robin, in fact she knew pretty much everything about Vlad. She hadn't asked him, she just knew. Vlad told her without her even asking, and Talitha learned about his personality from their time together. Vlad knew almost everything about Talitha, except what she would see as 'compromising' to her job. They knew each other almost equally well and could read each other easily.

"You'll meet again, it's a small world," Talitha tried to reassure him, but knew that she was wrong. Chances were Vlad would never see Robin again unless he tracked him down.

"Thanks Tal, but I know I won't." Vlad sighed. "He's been mind-wiped. Van Helsing was killed because of his. I know Robin wasn't killed by Ingrid, but chances are some other vampire got to him and if not… then he probably won't remember me much anyway."

"It's best that way, when you turn eighteen other vampires…"

"Will use anyone I care about against me, I know," Vlad finished and looked at her. "Which is why I'm kind of hoping Dad moves at the same time. That way no one knows where him and Ingrid are. Then they will be safe."

"And everyone else?"

"I'll just have to hope no one finds out about Sally and George," Vlad admitted. "And as for you…"

"What?" She looked at him, hopefully.

"Well, I'm planning on going travelling again. I thought… may be you could come with me again." Vlad paused measuring her reaction.

Talitha rolled her eyes. "You stupid bat. Of course I'm coming with you!"

Vlad sighed in relief. "Good, then I have nothing to worry about."

Talitha laughed. "You think I wouldn't come?"

"Well, you might have other things to do…"

Talitha playfully nudged him again. "Nothing as important as you. I mean, without me where would you be. Probably in a dust pile."

"No I wouldn't," Vlad protested. "I'd still be here… a little lonely, yes, but still here."

Talitha laughed. "Whatever you say."

Vlad shook his head at her, got up and offered his hand to help her up. "Come on, we better check that Dad hasn't attacked the breathers he's taking around the house."

* * *

_I wish I could write Vlad and Talitha more often, but if I did that then it would just get tedious and I'd suffer writer's block. I'm surprised I haven't suffered one yet, usually I would have by now…_

_Although… though I've just said that. I'm not sure what to do for the next outtake… I know for the two after but not the next one. And the one after the next one will probably be Vlad and Talitha again, possibly…_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	17. Property Ladder

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I am starting to lack motivation unfortunately. It's nothing to do with you all, you've all been fabulous. I have a headache at the moment and headaches aren't good when writing. It may develop into writers block, but I doubt it because I have planned out all but six outtakes. But if I suddenly stop publishing it means my headache has got so bad I can't write, so don't worry. It'll pass, it just means I'll have to have a week off writing._

_This outtake is kind of like the last 'between' one in a way because it's about the Count, but will have Renfield in it too. I was going to do on Talitha, but given the last one was on her I decided against it. I also thought of doing on Roquelaire, but I decided against that too because I think its better left until welll, I explain in my acknowledgements..._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Property Ladder – based between episodes 8 and 9 of season 5

* * *

Technology never had been the Count's forte, but then again it wasn't Renfield's either. To the Count, technology was for the younger generation like Vlad and Ingrid – who definitely had embraced it. It was a passing fad which would end as quickly as it started.

Nevertheless, the fact that neither the Count nor Renfield could use any form of technology other than the telephone was causing some serious problems.

Since Warnock had computerised the High Council, there had been a rippling effect in the vampire world. Simple matters such as communication had gone from letter writing to email in a matter of weeks.

It didn't make sense, why were vampires embracing technology now? They hadn't embraced it for hundreds of years, why should they embrace it now?

Then again the development of technology had caused some serious problems in the vampire world, more vampires had been getting dusted and now it was only the peace treaty that stopped them from launching an all-out assault.

Given that, the Count was convinced that the drop in vampire numbers recently was due to the slayers attacking secretly without prorogation. This was why the peace treaty needed to be cancelled when Vlad turned eighteen, because then Vlad could just obliterate them. Of course till then Vlad was stuck without his powers and unable to do anything to stop anything.

The Count was attempting to get an estate agent to look over the house to sell to fellow vampires, but getting one was harder than he thought. With everything now done through the internet, the only way was to email the people. Their phone lines were always full with the tradition vampires – like the Count – calling and refused to meet face to face before he contacted them properly first.

They were even starting to ignore his letters.

Five years ago, the Count faced a similar issue. Getting a new home away from Transylvania. But he decided to buy it off breathers because he believed it would be simpler.

He couldn't have been more wrong. So he got Vlad to choose and do all the work for him, the Count felt it showed that he had confidence in his son.

But now… could he ask his son to do the same again? The Count doubted it, but it was worth a try.

* * *

"Vladimir!" The Count yelled. Usually Vlad would speed travel into the room, but because of his powers fading he couldn't do that.

Vlad came in about two minutes later, looking like he hadn't even bothered to rush to the throne room.

"What have I done wrong now?" Vlad demanded crossing his arms.

The Count shook his head at his son. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Uh oh," he said frowing. "You must be really desperate to come and ask me to help you. Especially given you know my powers are failing."

"You don't need your powers to do what I want," the Count said calmly.

"Makes a change," Vlad muttered. "Fine, what do you want?"

The Count almost cringed, flashing back to months ago. Vlad said those exact words when his evil reflection took over and the Count fangcuffed him to a chair. Clearly, Vlad was more like his reflection than he admitted or in a bad mood...

"I need you to find a vampire estate agent to get rid of this house." The Count said.

Vlad laughed. "I'm not doing that!"

The Count scowled at him. "Don't you argue with me boy."

"I'm not arguing," he said. "Just stating a fact. I… am… not… doing… it. Do I need to spell it out?"

His father shook his head angrily. "Vladimir…"

"I don't want to leave this country Dad," Vlad snapped before his father could finish his sentence. "If we move then I will never be able to see Mum and George, and I would like to see them at least one more time."

"You're being selfish,"

"I'm a vampire, I'm meant to be selfish." Vlad pointed out. "I'm not leaving, which means I'm not helping. Unless you have good reason for us all to leave."

Vlad raised his eyebrows at his father, challenging him.

The Count almost cringed, he knew Vlad should know about the Magister Maleforicorum. But couldn't tell him, because then he might report it to the High Council thinking they might be able to help.

"I just think it's best for all of us," he told his son.

"Well," Vlad paused. "I'm not helping then. You don't have a valid reason to leave Dad. If you want to leave after my eighteenth and I've gone, that's your business. But until then I'm not leaving, and I bet Ingrid and Malik won't either. I'm sure you can wait the short time between now and when I turn eighteen."

Vlad walked out.

"Bats," the Count muttered. "Renfield!"

The manservant rushed in.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Master," he gasped. "I've been trying to dispose of all the bread around the house."

"Well just leave it for now," the Count snapped. "Vladdy is refusing to help me sell this house. I need you to find a…. _computer_. Then use it to contact the estate agents so we can get out of here before the evil box destroys this place!"

"There are no computers in Garside," Renfield pointed out. "Elizabeta destroyed the only one we had."

"Well fine one then," the Count snapped.

Renfield began searching the house, and then remembered that he never bothered to clean Ingrid's room when the Open House session was going on in.

In fact Ingrid and Malik had locked themselves in there for quite some time… like they were hiding something.

Renfield walked up the stairs and knocked on Ingrid's door. She didn't answer.

He burst in to find on her desk was a computer.

Renfield was a quick learner, everyone who knew him knew that. It was the main reason the Count kept him alive and how he managed to get so many chores done.

Renfield managed to contact the agency just like he should have and was told someone was going to come round.

Unfortunately, he was being watched the whole time by a young child.

The agent that was sent, was sent back to the agency… a pile of dust in a plastic bag. Instead, someone else showed up at Garside, a devious plan to destroy the Dracula's in mind.

* * *

_That turned out better than I expected. I hope it was okay for you all. My headache has gone too for now, so I can carry on!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	18. Treachery

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Right, back to Vlad and Talitha now because like I said I really think they are good together. Plus they are funny together in this episode, especially Talitha. Her 'stake out' reference made me laugh, even though that joke had been used before in Young Dracula._

_Back to normal updating!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Treachery – based during episode 9 of season 5

* * *

Climbing down walls had not been part of the plan.

"So how are we going to get rid of Tolland?" Talitha asked as just after Vlad shut the door on Tolland. Talitha wasn't all that happy about Vlad going against her father and sneaking away from his 'bodyguard', but she wasn't surprised. At least he was taking her with him, and then she could protect him.

"Well, we just have to make out we are still talking, then he won't suspect anything," Vlad shrugged.

"You've already planned this," Talitha noticed, eyeing him suspiciously.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Tal I always have a plan."

"Really," she laughed. "Like in Haiti, or when we got stuck in a snowdrift up that mountain…"

Vlad scowled briefly at her and climbed onto the sofa, reaching behind it pulling out a tape recorder with mic.

"Like I said, I always have a plan," he said. "And I am always prepared."

Talitha looked at him disbelievingly, smirking.

"Jonno gave me this, his dad used it to record his memoirs. Of course the tape on this one is blank… and we could get a voice recorder that's smaller and better than this one." Vlad paused. "But we don't have time for that, not if we are going to find the bounty hunter."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Talitha asked as Vlad put the tape recorder on the table.

"We just talk like we normally do. Let it record. Then press play and go."

Vlad peered out of his window. "I wish I had my powers," he muttered. "It didn't seem so much of a challenge to get out when you can fly."

Talitha, behind him, laughed. "Just get on with it."

Vlad threw a scowl over his shoulder at her making her grin even more. She had thought about using her powers on both of them, but thought it would be amusing to see the Chosen One climb down a wall, completely powerless. Of course, she wouldn't let him fall either though.

Once Vlad was out Talitha quickly flitted to the ground. She was surprised by how quick he managed to climb down. Maybe he was right, maybe people underestimated him. It seemed Vlad could handle himself without his powers. Then again if someone jumped him now he would be dust in a second, so no he couldn't protect himself.

"How did you learn to climb like that?" Talthia asked. "Surely you just use your powers normally."

Vlad brushed himself down and gave her a quick grin. "I used to climb up to Robin's room a lot when I was younger, before I transformed. Looks like I haven't lost the ability to climb since then."

Talitha began to lead to way thinking about Tolland up there guarding and empty room. "You know, the High Council aren't going to be happy when they find out about this."

"I don't care," Vlad said. "They don't care about me really. Half of them want me dead anyway."

"Including Ingrid?"

"Especially Ingrid," he said and sighed. "She thinks I don't know that she wants to kill me. But I've learnt she will never change. In fact my whole family will never change. Ingrid will always want more power, and the only way she can do that is through me – either killing me or tricking me. I know you thin her being on the council is a good thing because it means women can get on the council. I'm fine with that, it's just… I'm worried about how Ingrid is abusing her power. I did that once and I regret it. I warned her but she didn't take me seriously and she'll probably pay the price."

"What about Malik? He probably wants to kill you too, and he's next in line after you," she pointed out.

"Ingrid's working with him," Vlad said knowingly. "They were going to release Elizabeta."

Talitha looked alarmed at that. She had heard about Elizabeta from Vlad, and she knew she didn't stand a chance against a shapeshifter. And with Vlad's powers failing, it meant that there would be no way to stop her.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I think something changed their minds. I'd like to know what really… it may be me, but I doubt it. They have never let me stop them before."

"So you think they are still working together," Talitha guessed and Vlad nodded.

"They have to be," he said. "Then once I'm out of the way it'll be one against the other."

"I wonder who would win," she wondered.

"Could be either, I guess." Vlad sighed. "I fought Malik once, he was pretty good but overconfident and he cheated. Ingrid is faster than him and a member of the High Council so by all rights she should win. Malik is sneaky though and may be able to fool Ingrid into doing something that will get her dusted."

"We'll just have to make sure that you don't get dusted then, won't we?" Talitha said looking at Vlad carefully. "Then neither of them will win."

Vlad nodded reluctantly. "Though I hate being heir, you're right… as always. I'm best as heir that way the others done fight and kill each other over it. I'd rather I'd be the one dusted than them."

_Not going to happen Vlad,_ Talitha thought stubbornly. _I'll take a stake to the heart before that happens._

They were beginning to approach the café, and Vlad took Talitha's hand. She jumped in surprise but let him hold her hand.

"I don't want us to get separated," Vlad told her and she nodded understandingly, giving him a smile.

"Alright," she replied. "I was going say we should stick together anyway, it'll improve her odds."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I'm not the only strategic one here."

Talitha shrugged and smiled.

"Vlad, you're an idiot," Talitha said as they left the café.

"You sound like Ingrid," he told her.

"Well she's right!" she said stubbornly. "What were you thinking? And where the blood and garlic did you get that stake?"

Vlad raised his eyebrows at her, Talitha never said 'blood and garlic' it was one of Vlad's sayings. She seemed to have picked up some of his sayings without even realising it.

"I just brought it, in case." Vlad shrugged.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Dad has a collection of slayer weapons from over the years," he said dismissively. "Trophies from all the slayers he has defeated. I took it."

"I never thought you'd be one to steal things," Talitha said.

"Dad won't mind, especially given my powers are failing. I can't be too careful, not with bounty hunters and Ingrid trying to kill me."

"You would stake Ingrid?"

"No," Vlad said immediately. "But I would threaten her. I almost dusted her once when I was taken over by my reflections."

Talitha remembered Vlad telling her that story, he had been rather reluctant to talk about it which was strange because usually he talked to her so easily. After that Talitha decided not to press him about it, because it was clearly a serious cause of why Vlad seemed to feel guilty a lot.

"I could ask where you got the fangcuffs," Vlad pointed out.

Talitha twitched guilty. "Like you said, you can't be too careful."

"But you can protect yourself," he said.

"I brought them in case we found them, then we could fangcuff them together and take them to the High Council." She told him. "Obviously that isn't happening anymore."

"No," Vlad agreed. "But I have the feeling we might to be seeing her again some point soon."

"Yeah, I have the same feeling." Talitha paused, worried that Vlad was going to do something stupid that would get him dusted.

* * *

_The next one is a Vlad and Talitha one too, and it's not because of my fondness for them that I am doing them in the next one._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	19. Acceptance

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I've only got eight outtakes left after this one. I'm writing on average three outtakes a day before I get a bit bored and decide to do something else. Today (for me) this will be the last outtake I write, then I will plan the rest of the outtakes. So from my perspective this should be finished in the next three days!_

_Like I said, this is another Vlad and Talitha one, but I'm doing mostly on Talitha because we don't know much about it. Also, when I was writing Choices I had a thought about the character Terra (see the story for details) and thought she could protect Vlad under orders of her father. It's ironic that YD actually did something similar to what I thought of doing. It's a good thing I never wrote the story – I won't be writing it because Terra is in Choices and won't be in anything separate stories - I came up with otherwise it would look like I copied them. _

_It's not the first time it's happened. I've noticed in the seasons things that have happened that happened in fanfiction stories. And these stories were written BEFORE the season was. Quite the coincidence… obviously us YD fanfic writers and the actual writers think alike. After all, when I watched season 5 me and some other fans (on my forum) guessed quite a big proportion of the plots of twists before they even happened which was rather amusing. The writers did have us a bit paranoid though, because we didn't have a clue who was trustworthy this season, and it turned out we were wrong about who wasn't, so in some ways we aren't alike either._

* * *

_I'm sorry this is late, I don't have a good excuse like last time. Last night I completely forgot and then earlier this morning I overslept so I had to rush to my uni lectures which made me also forget to update._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Acceptance – between episodes 9 and 10 of season 5

* * *

Talitha hadn't seen Vlad all day since she told him that she was his bodyguard. She had a feeling he might be a little bit of a mood with her.

She had been looking around for at least an hour and still couldn't find him. It didn't make sense, Vlad didn't have his speeding powers so how was it seemed he wasn't anywhere in the house.

"In the house," she muttered, it was so obvious. Vlad wasn't in the house, he wasn't the type to stick around the house all time. It was why he decided to go travelling, moving around kept his mind busy.

Talitha flitted to the throne room spotting the Count was sat comfortably on his throne reading his copy of the Vampire Times.

"Count,"

"Hmm," the Count didn't look up.

"COUNT!" She yelled.

The Count looked up. "Oh, it's you."

Talitha rolled her eyes. "Do you know where Vlad is?"

The Count frowned. "No, I haven't see him," he then looked worried. "I thought he was with you. He's always with you."

"I think I annoyed him," she admitted. "I haven't seen him since."

The Count chuckled. "Typical Vladdy," he shook his head.

"It's not funny," Talitha snapped. "He's your son and the Chosen One. What if he's…?"

The Count looked at Talitha frowning, he knew Vlad was close to Talitha and he felt strongly about her, but he wasn't sure if it worked the other way. It looked like it did.

"Vladimir can take care of himself, with or without his powers." The Count told her. "He's been getting himself into trouble since he could walk. Vlad can handle himself, he doesn't need his hand holding all the time. I protect him where I can, but sometimes you have to leave him be."

"I just want to apologise," she said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

The Count frowned. "Well, technically Vladdy isn't mean to leave the grounds during the night… but I'm sure he does anyway. But Vlad probably is right by the gate, he sometimes goes there whenever he feeling nostalgic."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Talitha said. "Thank you Count."

She flitted off.

"Hmm," the Count mused. "You're welcome Talitha. You better take care of my Vladdy."

Vlad was leaning on the gate, just like the Count said. He seemed deep in thought like he was remembering something. Nostalgic probably, like the Count said. Obviously he knew his son well.

"Vlad?" Talitha said, hoping he wouldn't snap at her.

Vlad jumped and looked at her. "Oh, hey Tal."

He didn't sound angry, he sounded resigned even tired.

"Are you okay?"

Vlad smiled a little, obviously remembering when they first met. "Yeah,"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Talitha said, almost nervously. She was never usually nervous, she had been raised to be confident but sometimes whenever she was around Vlad she got nervous. Talitha would never admit that though. "But I couldn't, if I had told you when we met in Haiti you probably would have never let me get to know you."

"You were just trying to protect me," he muttered. "I know."

Talitha approached and stood next to him. "Are you angry at me?"

"I'm… not sure," Vlad looked at her. "I hate being tricked, and the worst part is that you know that better than most people… but then again you were doing it to protect me… so I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Have you been lying to me about everything?" He demanded his eyes piercing.

"No," she admitted. "Everything you know about me is true. It's just I didn't tell you I'm your bodyguard. I'm still your friend, though I never thought we'd get so close. I never lied to you about anything other than that."

Vlad sighed with relief. "Good, I'd hate to think that another girl had tricked me again."

"A girl?" Talitha wondered for a second if he was being sexist. But this was Vladimir Dracula, he was not prejudiced like other vampires were. He was extremely open, it was one of the many things that made him special. Obviously he meant something else.

"Erin," he murmured."

"Oh," Vlad didn't need to tell her more than that. Talitha knew about Erin and what she did to Vlad, she messed him up. Talitha could tell from her time with him that she had really mixed up his emotions and that was why he was so sensitive and uncertain whether to trust people. It was also why he was worried Talitha had lied about more than being a bodyguard. She was now glad she hadn't lied to him about anything else, because she didn't want to mess Vlad up like his ex had.

"She was supposed to meet me here," he murmured. "For our first date."

Talitha never heard this story, and didn't press him because she didn't need to and didn't want to. It would make him angry if she did.

"She never showed. Bertrand had put her on the balcony expecting the sun to dust her," he carried on looking up to the house. "I risked my life to get her back inside, even though she was human at the time. But if I hadn't… Dad and Bertrand would have drained her. I didn't know she was a slayer, and my feelings were so confused…"

"You came here to remind yourself of that, that I'm not the first," Talitha paused.

Vlad looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Erin's gone now Tal. Ramanga's Shadow Warriors dusted her… and I'm fine with that. It's just… I don't want the same happening to you."

Talitha raised her eyebrows, wondering if he was trying to tell her something – he had done it many times recently, and shook her head. "It won't," she promised.

"You're my bodyguard," he pointed out. "You might have noticed the people around me are always at risk, they get hurt and some get dusted. You're the most likely next target. I don't want that to happen."

"As long as no one knows I'm your bodyguard, I'm not a target," She assured him.

"You're still close to me. You heard the bounty hunter, she thought you were my girlfriend. Others will think the same and use you against me. I can't let that happen." Vlad paused. "It would be so much easier if I had my powers, then you wouldn't have to protect me and you could just protect yourself."

"I don't care what happens to me," Talitha murmured almost silently, and then got a thought. "I might be able to help you there."

Vlad looked at her surprised. "How?"

"Well," she paused. "We might be able to get your powers back."

"No biting please," Vlad insisted.

"Of course no biting," Talitha agreed. "It's just we need to balance out your two sides, that's all. You can do it."

He looked at her uncertain. "I don't know Tal… I've been trying to be human a long time, and now I am I'm not sure I can go back."

Talitha shrugged. "Even if it doesn't work, I'll protect you no matter what anyway. When you're eighteen you're bound to get your powers back."

"You'll be staying with me after then though," Vlad said frowning.

"I'm your bodyguard no matter how old you are," she assured him. "And I'm your friend. I'm not going to abandon you."

Vlad smiled and then had a thought. "Tal. You haven't told anyone about me being half breather, have you?"

Talitha shook her head honestly. "Not even my father,"

He looked surprised. "Why?"

"I'm your bodyguard no matter what age, or whether your half breather or part zombie. It doesn't make a difference to me and it shouldn't to anyone else really." She paused. "But I don't want to see you all dusted so I kept my mouth shut. I care about you Vlad, I'm not going to let the High Council hurt you."

"Thanks Tal, I owe you,"

"You owe me a lot," she agreed and he opened his arms for a hug. Talitha hugged him carefully.

"I'll pay you back somehow," he promised.

"You don't need to, having you as a friend pays me back more than enough."

* * *

_It's only logical that Talitha knows about Erin. I mean that has to be the reason Vlad never told her about how he felt and why Talitha never told him as well. Both of them didn't want to cause any problems. After what happened to Erin, you can understand why._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	20. Sanity

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Warning: This outtake will have dark themes, this outtake is the reason this is a T rated story. Please bare that in mind, it's a very psychological episode and dark. Just so you know._

_Wow, the 20__th__ outtake for season 5, and it hasn't even been two weeks since it finished from my perspective. I have wanted to write this outtake a while because the episode is so dark, and it make you question things. That's why I put the warning above. I'm going to be exploring that part of the episode._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Sanity – based during episode 10 of season 5

* * *

Vlad felt like he was playing cat and mouse with his brother, or rather the person he had thought was his brother.

Internally he felt like he going to explode from all the emotions running through him. There was anger definitely, anger at Asan, at Malik… at all the Ramanga's for even trying to kill to kill his family. Then there was confusion, how could Malik not be a Dracula? It didn't make sense, who was his father if not Count Dracula. That meant that Elizabeta was not having an affair with one person when she was married to Artur… but two.

Vlad shuddered but wasn't surprised.

"What does killing all of us gain Malik?" He asked. "We all thought you were part of our family. Dad has actually treated you as a son. He's treated you better than he's ever treated Ingrid. How do you repay him? Trying to kill us all… twice."

"Well, he should have been there for us in the first place!" Malik snapped.

"How could he have? Your mother was having not just an affair with Dad, but someone else! He didn't know and he had just met mu… Magda." Vlad almost called Magda 'mum', but stopped knowing she never really had been a mother to him.

Malik's eyes narrowed.

"It's not Dad's fault you've ended up how you have," he told him. "You have no reason to attack us. I understand the Ramanga's, they have a reason but you… your mother is gone and you're angry at her. I understand that better than you think. Like you said, we're the same in that respect. Malik you don't have to do this, we can find out who your father is and then work from there."

Malik snarled. "I don't want to know."

"You don't want to know, or you're scared to know?" Vlad asked. "I looked for my mother, and I will never regret that decision. Meeting mum and George was one of the best experiences of my life. You might feel the same if you meet yours."

Malik shook his head and bared his fangs. "I don't need your help, nor do I need any of you!"

Vlad was tempted to back away, but that would show he was afraid so he didn't.

"Malik…" he frowned. "What's happened to you? You used to be a lot more cheerful once, and now… just look at yourself. You're a mess! You're going to let the knowledge you aren't a Dracula ruin your whole life! The Ramanga's won't keep you alive, no matter what Asan tells you."

"I'm no different now than I was when we first met." Malik insisted.

"No, you're wrong." Vlad slowly began to circle the table again. "You're turning into your mother. I can see it in your eyes. You've almost completely lost yourself… it's like if your reflection takes you over. I'd know that look anywhere. My cousin went crazy from his changes and look where it got him. He's dust now. Please Malik, keep this up and you'll be dust by dawn with the rest of us."

"Never," he snapped and attempted to launch a fireball at Vlad, who ducked and crawled under the table knocking it over as he went trying to provide himself with some form of cover.

* * *

"You know who Ramanga is reminding me of," Ingrid muttered to her father as she kept her eyes on her brother and Malik who were still trapped in mid-air, trying to struggle their way out. "Sethius. They are so similar it's starting to worry me."

"You're right," the Count agreed and Ingrid looked at him in surprise. "He seems almost as mad as Sethius was… planning to take over the world… using the Chosen One as a reason to…"

"It means he'll end up dust just like Sethius," she said hopefully, scowling at Ramanga who was busy fiddling with some statue. "He's overconfident like him. That'll be his downfall."

"If we can get out of this flapping cage," the Count said irritably.

Ingrid nodded and looked at Vlad, he seemed to be trying to tell them something but couldn't say it out loud for fear that Asan or Ramanga would hear.

Vlad gave up on telling them about Talitha and decided to join the subject. "Ramanga isn't the only one who has gone a little loopy."

Vlad nodded his head to Malik without him noticing. Malik was too busy trying to hopelessly free himself.

The Count raised his eyebrows but Ingrid nodded knowingly. She had seen Malik's reaction to the truth and had been trying to use that to her advantage. It was like earlier in the year, everyone tried to use everything they could against Vlad. It almost destroyed him, not just in the turn-to-dust way but mentally he almost lost who he was.

"It's like what happened to you," Ingrid said to Vlad.

Vlad nodded. "Power and corruption tend to go hand in hand."

"SILENCE!" Ramanga snapped. "I am sick of hearing your stupid voices! I'll be glad when you can talk no longer."

"Ha," Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Like anyone will listen to you."

Ramanga scowled at her. "What are you referring to?"

"You lost your position on the council," Ingrid pointed out. "You're a nobody to them now… and I know that because I took your seat!"

The Count chuckled to himself.

"I warned you what would happened if you stole my seat…"

"Stole?" Ingrid repeated. "You practically handed it over to me! Attempted murder on the Chosen One would have got you thrown off the council even if Dad hadn't defanged you."

"Ingrid," Vlad warned her. "Don't bother taunting him. It won't get you anywhere."

"Yes, listen to your brother Ingrid." Ramanga said. "I don't have time for your games."

He turned away to get back to work.

"How did he come back?" Vlad asked. "The council said he was dust!"

"Necromancy," the Count replied. Vlad didn't ned to know anymore, Bertrand had taught him enough about Necromancy to know how Ramanga came back. But Malik didn't.

"What?"

"Dark magic, death magic," Vlad shrugged. "It's illegal actually…" he scowled at Ramanga. "Basically he managed to preserve his spirit in a shadow world until he was ready to return. His body was abandoned, left empty and probably turned to dust in the sunlight."

"Sounds…" Malik couldn't think of a word to describe it. "Interesting…"

"Not what I would call it," Ingrid muttered.

"He probably came across all sorts of things in the shadow world," Vlad said. "Demons, zombies… maybe even the spirits of the dead." He paused. "The only equivalent I can think of is like walking through hell."

"Hades," the Count corrected.

Vlad rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad, that's a Greek myth. And besides the Ancient Greek world the equivalent is probably Tartarus where all the worst things go, at least according to Greek mythology."

"You know an awful lot about this stuff for a vampire!" Malik snapped. "It's not relevant."

"It's mythology, like we're meant to be. So it is relevant." Vlad realised he sounded kind of like Bertrand and cringed slightly.

Asan felt extremely fearful of his father. He had been all his life, but this was different, this was a kind of fear the almost had him shaking. He had never seen his father like this. Almost manically laughed and bragging and taunting.

It didn't seem right…

Ramanga was like that before, but not to this extreme. Now he just popped out of nowhere, expecting his sons to do exactly as he said and acted nothing like the father Asan once knew.

What had happened to Ramanga in the Shadow realm that drove him to such extremes? It was one thing dusting the clan but it was entirely another trying to steal their power.

And it wouldn't work. Asan knew that, but his father wouldn't let him tell him otherwise as if he didn't want to believe the truth.

Just like Malik in a way… he was in denial about who he was and what was inevitably going to happen to him.

Asan couldn't cope like this. The Dracula's had been good to him and now they were being rewarded with… this? It didn't make sense. Asan knew he was young and there was things he couldn't understand yet, but he knew what was right and wrong and this was wrong, so wrong…

Asan thought about briefly helping the Dracula's… but he couldn't, they would trust him. With good reason, especially given he didn't trust them.

But his father wasn't his father… or was her? This was all too much for Asan to take in. No wonder Malik was on the brink of insanity, he didn't know who he was and that was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Asan just had to hope his father saw reason, but given how little he was seeing at the moment. He doubt it, and knew that any chance of things going right had been thrown out of the window.

* * *

_When Malik told Vlad about him not being a Dracula I noticed how crazed he looked – Richard Southgate did a fabulous job in the episode – and how much he did as he died too. I think learning he wasn't a Dracula and that his whole life was a lie – like Vlad's – was too much for him to handle. I can't blame him, after all he is a vampire who twists and plots and then finds he is the twist. It would confuse anyone._

_As for Ramanga, the Count was clearly right in the episode that he was 'madder' than before. I couldn't help but notice the difference between the season 3 and 4 Ramanga and the season 5 one. He didn't seem to be acting like a father, but an angry boss. I doubt he was like that with Shango and Asan were growing up otherwise Asan wouldn't have looked as terrified as he did._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	21. Dust to Dust

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I've named this outtake after something Malik and Ingrid said, but also a song I have been listening too (see acknowledgements – when I release them, for details)._

_In a way this is a Malik/Ingrid outtake, even though by this point Malik is dust. I just wanted to get into Ingrid's head and show why she reacted the way she did._

_I've planned out all my outtakes now, which is good… but in the past two days I have only written one outtake, and only just got to this one when I usually write three a day - it doesn't help that my parents have started getting me to do stuff around the house because they have noticed my tendency to lock myself in my room (so I can write in peace, I can't write with others around because I feel paranoid that people are reading over my shoulder). Still, I hope to have this finished before I start uni, and then when I am there I can write lots!_

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Dust to Dust – based between episodes 10 and 11 of season 5

* * *

Ingrid felt kind of useless and that was saying something. The last time she felt like this was after Vlad – well, his evil reflections - had thrown her into the sunlight.

Okay, that was an exaggeration, Ingrid didn't feel that bad… she felt almost like she did when Will died.

Ingrid cringed at the thought of her ex-boyfriend. She never mentioned him, and her family hadn't ever mentioned him either. It was like they expected to go mad again if they even brought him up…

Was this what it was going to be like with Malik? Were the whole family going to forget him, make out he never existed to ensure that none of them got angry about it.

No, Vlad was right. They all thought he was a Dracula, and though he wasn't he still deserved some respect despite the fact he betrayed them twice.

Ingrid thought about when they first met, even then there was some weird thing going on. They easily got along and teased each other. At first Ingrid thought she might be falling for him, just like she did Will – unknowingly, while finding his capability to irritate her rather attractive. Then she found out he was her 'brother' and thought that might be the reason she got along with him, but even then it didn't make sense. After all Ingrid had never fully got along with Vlad… Then when she found out Vlad was half breather she assumed that was why they had never got along. Then Malik couldn't enter the Blood Mirror and found out he was not a Dracula.

It confused the living bats out of her, it just didn't make sense… one minute Malik was a Dracula and then he wasn't. Of course in this case you couldn't argue with science, but still…

Ingrid fiercely shook her head, she had locked herself in her room since she had thrown Malik's ashes into the fire. Again, another reminder of Will. Will's ashes had been burnt with the rest of Stokely castle after Ingrid fled from the slayers. She had done the same with Malik's ashes, she couldn't figure out why but part of her thought it was best to do it to make sure that Malik _never_ came back.

Ingrid looked at her blank computer screen, she had never expected Malik to die… or betray her. Instead of working with her to overthrow the Dracula's he turned to the Ramanga's instead.

Ingrid laughed almost manically to herself. Malik really was a fool, if he had been smart then he would have helped her destroy Vlad and her father, and then bring down the Ramangas on her. Being on her own would have made her vulnerable and the destruction of the clan would seem hilarious to the vampire community. The Dracula's destroyed by a girl and then her destroyed by the Ramangas having being tricked herself.

Instead he turned to the Ramangas and allowed all the Draculas to work together, plus Talitha and Renfield. Allowing them all to 'work as a team' as Vlad would put it, was their fatal mistake that made their plan fail.

It was one of the reasons Ingrid didn't work alone anymore, she knew if she did then it would be easier for her plans to fail. Having someone else on side made things easier.

Ingrid began to hear the quiet hum of her computer booting up, she didn't remember turning it on but she was so deep in thought that she wasn't even paying attention to what her body was doing.

"Ingrid?!" Piers voice as usual brought about a bubble of angry in her, but also made her wake up from her almost trance like state.

"Yes, what?!" She snapped.

"Woo, easy sweet fangs, no need to be like that," he said calmly.

"Sweet fangs?" she repeated, disgusted. "Seriously?"

Piers shrugged. "You're my sweetheart with fangs."

"Uh," Ingrid complained leaning back on her chair. "That is lame."

Piers didn't pay attention to her comment. "Are you okay Ingrid? You seem a little…"

"Angry?" Ingrid suggested. "Because of your terrible nicknames."

Piers shook his head. "It's more than that… it's like it's not me for a change. Like something else is bothering you. What happened? Did the games night go worse than planned?"

"Worse is putting it mildly," she frowned. "Turns out Asan is a Ramanga, and him and his brother tried to dust us. So did their father."

"I thought you said Ramanga was dead."

"He is now," Ingrid frowned. "He did _animus necrosis_ to bring himself back from dust."

"Huh?"

"He literally preserved his spirit by transferring it to another world and back again," Ingrid explained. "But he's gone for good now. Dad staked him, and he wasn't expecting it so he had no chance to transfer his spirit again. Ramanga is gone."

"That's not what is bothering you though is it?" Piers guessed. "Even though his sons got away, you aren't too bothered by that."

Ingrid looked down to her keyboard. "Ramanga tried to absorb Vlad's power by using Malik to protect himself from being destroyed. It would have never have worked because Malik wasn't a Dracula… But the process destroyed Malik."

"I'm sorry Ingrid," Piers looked understandingly. He knew Malik wasn't her brother, she told him that straight away. Piers also knew there was something between them, even though she denied it. Piers didn't blame her though, it wasn't as if they were a couple no matter what he said.

Ingrid shook her head. "I don't need apologies, nor do I want them, Piers. Malik is gone, and that is that. He's just one more enemy that has been dealt with. I may have… hated him more than a usual vampire but that means nothing. He's not the first vampire that I've felt… unusually for and then got dusted, and he may well not be the last."

Piers got the feeling she was warning him, as if to say not to get too close to her otherwise he could get hurt. For some reason he didn't care, if all went according to plan then he wouldn't have to worry about himself at all.

* * *

_I kind of mixed in Piers and Ingrid as well as Ingrid and Malik. It was clear M_alik's _death hit Ingrid hard, but she did after treat Piers better in a way. It was as if she didn't want a guy getting hurt because of her. It taught her a valuable lesson that Will's death didn't. Will's death only taught her that she had to retrain herself, and that chaos was never the answer._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	22. Markings

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_Phew… I'm starting to catch up again. Five after this one… That's a lot to get through but I'll manage._

_I have been having massive internal debates today, I wasn't sure which of my three options for this outtake to choose, I narrowed it down to two and now I can't pick between them._

_I am also trying to resist the urge to rewatch season 1 all over again. I've got it on DVD and because of that I always feel the urge to watch it whenever I feel like I am losing creativity – I feel like that now._

* * *

_I don't really have an excuse for being late... I've have been busy lately but still isn't an excuse..._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Markings – based during episode 11 of season 5

* * *

"I don't like this," the Count muttered as Piers fiddled with the bat tag remote, and Vlad started scrolling through the tablet.

"You've said that three times now Dad," Vlad told him, his eyes still on the tablet.

"And I'll say it again," the Count added. "Relying on technology, it's not healthy for a vampire!"

"Well, I'm not complete vampire," Vlad pointed out. "And Piers is a breather. Besides you let Ingrid arrange this security. If you hadn't we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I only did it for your safety Vladdy," he told his son. "There are assassins outside and…"

"Shh," he hissed. "We don't have time for this kind of thing. Ingrid's in trouble and we could be dusted any second!"

Piers looked at the Count and Vlad. From the way Ingrid spoke he expected them to agree on everything, but they didn't. In fact they disagreed more than they agreed with each other from what Piers could see so far. The Draculas seemed like any other family, it had its problems but they all loved each other.

And Ingrid wanted to dust the brother she loved, the only brother she had…

Piers frowned. Ingrid couldn't do this, dusting her brother wasn't right no matter what she thought she's gain from it. He's have to convince her otherwise.

The Count and Vlad had started waiting leaning on the table, they were both surprised Renfield hadn't found them yet.

"This is taking longer than I thought," Vlad muttered and turned to look at the entrance to the secret passage by the fireplace. "And Piers hasn't come back with Ingrid yet."

"Vladdy, you worry too much." The Count said dismissively. "Ingrid's a big girl. She'll just drain anything that gets in her way."

"I don't know," he replied. "Since Malik was dusted, Ingrid has been a bit… emotional. Tal may joke about it, but I was serious. Ingrid has taken Malik's death really hard, almost as bad as Will's. She's a mess emotionally, she probably is struggling in there to keep herself together. Like you said, no one knows what is down there. So for all we know she could be scared witless."

"Well never mind that now," the Count said. "I think he's found us."

Vlad turned to the camera still internally worrying about Ingrid, but there wasn't time to panic. That could be left till later.

* * *

The UV beams suddenly turned off.

"It worked," the Count exclaimed in surprise and his son gave his a disgruntled look.

"You actually thought it wouldn't?!" Vlad said looking a little irritated. "I thought you had faith in me."

The Count put an arm around Vlad and walked him over to the throne. "Vladdy, Vladdy. Of course I have faith in you. It's just I don't have faith in breather technology."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Uh huh," he muttered disbelievingly.

"I'd trust you but not breathers,"

"I'm half breather," Vlad pointed out.

"That half breather came from one of the few breathers I trust," the Count responded and Vlad smiled slightly at the mention of his mother.

"Renfield is probably on his way," Vlad said. "Just to check… you know now he's actually more confident he reminds me of his father. It's creepy."

Vlad remembered resurrecting Renfield Senior and cringed at the memory.

"It's a good thing he's gone," the Count agreed. "But this Renfield is harder to get rid of than a cockroach."

"We can't get rid of him," he said stubbornly.

"Well at least let me throw him from the balcony,"

"No Dad," Vlad snapped. "No injuring! He's just been… drugged up. That's all."

"Drugged up and trying to dust us both Vladimir,"

"You still can't kill him," he insisted. "He's saved our lives over and over. We're lucky this is the first time he's decided to stand up. He'd make the worst enemy out of anyone if he'd been like this before now. He knows all of us extremely well, Renfield knows our habits… our weaknesses. It makes us vulnerable. If you can predict your enemy then you can beat them."

"Where," the Count emphasised the word dramatically. "Did you learn that Vladimir?"

Vlad shrugged. "It's just what instinct tells me. I mean if we are going to avoid getting dusted – especially after I turn eighteen – then we need to think like the enemy and from there I can just tell that we make easy targets because we are so predictable. No wonder we've come to being ashed so many times."

The Count shook his head. "You really are growing into your role."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Vlad muttered as he heard the door open and saw Renfield walk in.

* * *

_I know, I know. This one is a little on the short side. I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of ways of extending it, the gaps in this episode were tiny, so I had to fit this into three of the gaps._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	23. Decorating

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I'm having another debate as to write about… I'm thinking of writing something different, or doing a Vlad/ Talitha. I can't decide, I've gone from worrying about getting writer's block to having too much to write._

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Decorating – based between episodes 11 and 12 of season 5

* * *

"Mum," George rushed into her mother's room, excited. "Mum, Mum!"

Sally woke up, her daughter's face only inches from hers. "Georgina! It's seven in the morning!"

"We're meant to be making Vlad's cake today!" She beamed.

Sally yawned. "George, I said we'd do it after lunch not after breakfast."

"AW!" George complained, climbing off her mother's bed. George was already dressed and had wet hair from a shower, which amused Sally because George was at that age where she couldn't get up before eight usually, unless it was for school.

"Why don't you do me a favour, and make breakfast instead." Sally suggested. "You can be inventive with that while I get a shower."

George bit her lip, considering. "Okay." She walked out of the room.

"Don't get flour everywhere like last time!" Her mother called after her.

George was happy in the kitchen, she believed she could do whatever boys could but still she liked cooking. It felt comfortable, despite the glaring fact it was possible to burn the house down while cooking.

George immediately dug into the cupboards grabbing several pans and two glass bowls and putting them on the hobs. She then went into a food cupboard and grabbed some chocolate.

Then she checked the kettle – to make sure it had water in it – and turned it on.

Pancakes were a seemly simple thing to make, but they had their flaws It wasn't the actual making the mixture that was the problem. It was the cooking of them. If you didn't have enough experience with them, pancakes could come out looking more like omelettes.

This had happened before with George. It was a fiasco, she make omelette looking pancakes, and then as she rushed over to try and put the pancakes in the pan she managed to knock over the flour – which she had forgotten to put away – causing flour to get everywhere. For the next week George felt like the flour was following her everywhere and she had to explain to her friends why she always looked like she was covered in frosting.

Still practise made perfect, George reasoned as she poured boiled water into a pan and turned on the heat. This was the bit George felt at ease doing – melting chocolate. She had argued with her mother that they should put chocolate into Vlad's 'surprise', but George told her not to because after a tooth ache incident five years ago which led Vlad to go off having too much sweet stuff.

George rolled her eyes as she noseyed at the pancake cooking in the pan. Slowly and reluctantly she flipped it over, smiling to herself when it didn't fold into itself and look distinctly omelette-like.

It took another ten minutes but eventually she had a pile of pancakes on the table and brought over her melted chocolate.

"MUM!" She yelled. "Chocolate pancakes! And I haven't messed up the kitchen!"

* * *

Time passes quickly when you are having fun.

George wasn't having fun though. Since they had had breakfast, she had to sit down at the kitchen table to practise her Latin because her mother insisted on it saying "You weren't studying enough at Garside, sorry George but you've had your break. Do some studying and then we can make Vlad's birthday cake."

She shook her head, she spent an hour going over Physics and despite the fact it and its interesting bits George found the whole electricity thing made her head spin. So she gave up on that and switched to Latin. George was good at Latin (_A/N: I'm not though!_) but was too modest to admit it. She found it far more interesting to study and learn a semi-dead language than try and get her head around how to do the balancing of equations for Chemistry or looking for hidden meanings in English.

George was just glad that in a year she'd only be doing subjects she either wanted to do or had to do – though, knowing school she wouldn't get much of a choice on what she could or couldn't do. Then she could focus on her History, Biology and Latin over Drama and Music which she saw as pointless. Of course, she understood the importance of the subjects but they were not important to her which meant that she didn't like studying for them and neither had she bothered too. After all what was the point in practising something you weren't going to even do your GCSEs on?

"George," she heard her mother and perked up. "We can make the cake now."

George sighed with relief getting up and grabbing her book to put back in her room.

The kitchen in Sally's house was much better than Renfield's. There was no doubting that. But, their kitchen couldn't have been used like a science lab though.

George couldn't help but compare their sparkling clean kitchen to the one she knew the meals her brother ate came out of. She worried about her brother sometimes. They had been apart for well over a week now, which may not seem long compared to how long they were apart from before when they first met but still George missed him and believed Vlad missed her and their mother too.

"Come on George," he mother chided. "Do you want to help with the cake or not?"

George walked over and perched herself onto one of the stools peering at the design for the cake.

"What's with the flowers?" George asked. "The cake is for Vlad you know, and he is a boy."

Sally looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. "I know, but given how dark Vlad's home is, I thought I might brighten it up a little."

George nodded. "Okay..." she reached over to the royal icing, but her mother slapped her hand away lightly.

"No picking at the food," she told you. "You can eat the cake on Vlad's birthday, not before."

George pouted at her mother. "Aww… Can I at least have the remaining cake mixture out of the bowl after please?"

Sally frowned and then decided there would be no harm in it. George always picked at the remaining mixture whenever they made cake. "Okay."

"Goody!" George exclaimed.

"This is going to be the tricky bit…" Sally muttered as she looked at the cake. It had been finished, but the icing wasn't on yet… putting icing on a cake was always difficult even for some experienced cooks.

George was washing her hands and face in the sink, she looked a little off colour.

"I told you not to eat so much mixture," her mother informed her, shaking her head.

"It tasted nice though," she replied biting her lip because she didn't feel well now from all the sweet stuff she had eaten. Now George understood why her brother chose not to eat too much sweet stuff… not that George ever stopped even when she had felt sick from sweets in the past.

"We are going to have to cut the icing to shape so there are no funny bits sticking out or anything," Sally mused. "Which means we will have to make the icing certain shapes."

George covered her ears. "Mum! Please don't start the mathematical talk! I get enough of it at school."

"I thought you liked maths,"

"I do, but I don't want to hear about it when I am doing something I enjoy. It's the holidays, I don't want to think about school!"

"Okay okay," her mother said gesturing for her to be quiet. "I get the point. Let's just get on with this then."

George jumped up so she could sit on the counter and look at the cake.

"It looks great!" George smiled. "Are you going to make one for my eighteenth?"

"None of your business," her mother said teasingly. "You think Vlad will like it."

Sally looked nervous but George rolled her eyes.

"Mum, Vlad has had to live off vampire food all his life with very little of our food. I'm sure he'll appreciate it no matter what. Besides," George shrugged. "My brother has taste. Which means he'll like it."

* * *

_I decided to do on this because YD always focusses on vampires and never breathers - especially after season 2 - so I decided to do it myself. Quite a proportion of this is actually based off my own experiences, I hope it makes it more believable. Ironically like Sally and George, my parents made me a special cake for my eighteenth and I know it was hard to make so I also incorporated what I know they found difficult when they made it._

_The whole flower thing came from a comment Raven (RavenBowie) said on my forum, she said it seemed odd for Vlad to have flowers on his cake because he's a boy and the Dracula's would never make a cake like that. That's why I had Sally say about that. Thanks to Raven for giving me the idea!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	24. One

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_When I watched episodes 12 and 13 I watched them when they premiered and they were shown together like the finale for season 3 and season 4 that day. In the past I have managed to come up with in between episodes 12 and 13 ones, but this time it has been more difficult and I have got one but it's not very good. The outtake would probably be very short and I think you all deserve better than that. So instead I am doing two 'during episode 13' outtakes instead because my ideas for them are much better, and I think you'll enjoy them more._

_This particular one is for Patelena, because she pointed out on my forum how Vlad just abruptly *spoiler alert* chose vampire over human just for love… that didn't seem to make sense. It was an abrupt decision on Vlad's part, one that makes no sense whatsoever because Vlad always plans in advance. It was a poor twist for the writers to put in – sorry, but that's how I feel. So I have decided to extend that tiny scene where Vlad is 'going to step into the sunlight' to show what really was probably going through Vlad's head and made him choose vampire over human._

_So this in a way is me going back to my old ways of getting into Vlad's head, but the next one is more like the others in the season so it's not staying this way._

* * *

_Thank you all so very much for all the reviews!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

One – based during episode 13 of season 5

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise. This was it, it was now or never…

Or was it?

Had there ever been a choice in the first place…?

The answer… no, there wasn't. No matter what happened here today Vladimir Dracula would always be half vampire and half human, he would always be Vladimir Dracula. He would always be that boy that would try to be normal but wasn't.

Was becoming human going to change that?

Of course it wasn't. What you were didn't determine what you were like. If you were in a family of people considered 'unintelligent' and then you got into Oxford or Cambridge University, it would seem strange that you got in because of the stereotype of the family…

No one controlled what you were but yourself, and you never should allow others to control you. Listen to others yes, take in what they say, but don't let them destroy who you are. What you are doesn't matter, it's what is inside that counts – whether you are like personally, spiritually, in your soul etc.

After all, when it comes right down to it, there is only one thing we can ever control and that is ourselves. We can't control others, we can't force them, if people choose to die over being controlled isn't that their decision?

* * *

This was all beginning to hit Vlad.

If he stepped into the sunlight, it wasn't as if he could start again. He wasn't going to be reborn as Adam Giles, someone who never existed. because he was raised as a vampire over a human. He was still going to be himself, and that was what made him begin to reconsider.

How could he ever be human if he was never raised as one?

The fact was he couldn't. But Vlad couldn't deny his heritage, not anymore. Talitha was right, his human side was part of him… so was his vampire side. There was nothing Vlad could do about it, even if he stepped into the sunlight…

* * *

Vlad thought about almost five years ago when he made the same almost impossible decision, where in the dreamworld he was given a choice. He stepped into the sunlight… but he didn't choose it to become human, he chose it because he wanted neither. He didn't want to be a vampire, but in a sense he didn't want to be human too.

Couldn't he be both, couldn't he choose his own destiny for once? Unfortunately not.

So this is what it all come down to… the pros and the cons…

Vlad considered this. He always had been one to think tactically, weigh out what was right or wrong. He had got it wrong more than once, but this time he couldn't afford to make a mistake. It was all or nothing.

* * *

"Right," Vlad murmured to himself. "Human or vampire… sunlight or shadows… mortal or immortal… what kind of choice is that? Why do I have to choose? It's unfair. It's bad enough being the Chosen One…"

Of course… Vlad thought to himself. It was so obvious now, Vlad was the Chosen One. He could never figure that out. Why had he – a person considered a wimpire, a breather boy, a weak child – been chosen to be the most powerful vampire ever? But it had been staring at him all along. Vlad wasn't like all other vampires, and that was why he was the Chosen One. (_A/N: I said that ages ago and thought of it a long time ago – I pointed it out in Choices which I wrote well before season 5 came out! It took them __**three seasons**__ to actually admit it!)_

That didn't help with the decision though…

* * *

Humanity, the positives… you could go out any time of day. You didn't have to worry about burning to death, though sometimes sun cream was necessary but that was only a minor inconvenience compared to being ashed. Humans were understanding, and caring and not as likely to stab you in the back. Though some would if it came right down to it. There was the opportunity to do what Vlad had always wanted.

There was downsides though. The Count was right, humans were mortal, they didn't last too long, and because of that they never got to do everything they wanted out of life. Then there was simple things like getting a job, sure Vlad could live with Sally but he couldn't do that for his whole life could he. Vlad had done his GCSEs granted, but not done anything with his life because of being a vampire. If he went into the human world what would he possibly do? Vlad didn't have a clue, he never thought of that. Working was vital for survival in the human world. If Vlad couldn't resolve that then he'd probably end up dead.

Then there was the major issue. If Vlad became a breather then there was no doubt the war between the slayers and vampires would start again… and then what? The whole of vampirekind would probably be destroyed – including the Dracula's – taking a large amount of humankind with it. The slayers may even kill Vlad even if he were human just because he is half human. And even if that didn't happen then there would be problems. The Vampire High Council… if Vlad chose to be human then they would probably kill him and his family anyway, and possibly Talitha too. They would make it look accidental… but really they would do it so humanity never found out about vampires and because they would consider the Chosen One becoming human a betrayal to their kind.

* * *

"Bats," he muttered to himself. His family would be dust if he chose humanity… it probably would be the end of the whole too, not only at the hands of the vampires but possibly the Blood Seed too.

Now came the tricky bit… vampirism, the negatives were easy to think of. No sunlight, no garlic which meant restrictions of what was eaten, no running water which seemed rather unhygienic really, Vlad could go on and on about the problems from being evil to drinking blood.

But there was pluses. The speed travel, it was practically a trill like a rollercoaster ride. It was scary at first but you got used to it and enjoyed it eventually. The immortality, no matter what Vlad said he couldn't deny he didn't like the thought of dying. He was willing to die to save people if necessary but he still didn't want to do it. Then the power… okay Vlad wasn't power-hungry like his family but… there was still a part of him that screamed at him if he tried to throw that power away. It wasn't because that power could be used to kill, but because it could be used to protect. As a human, that would be all gone, he couldn't protect anyone. 'Anything it takes' meant less when you were a human than a vampire. Vampires could kill with ease, humans found it a little more difficult because conscience, morality and lack of ability to do it. That 'anything it takes' would mean almost nothing if Vlad turned human.

If Vlad did this, if he turned human. He would lose everything, he might have Sally and George, but he's lose everyone else he loved. His father, his sister and of course… Talitha.

* * *

The Grand High Vampire told him he had to sacrifice the life he loved to save the family he loved… what if there was more meaning to that than Vlad thought. What if he meant that not only to realise that he was the Chosen One he had to sacrifice his humanity… but he had to sacrifice his humanity to become to Chosen One too.

Had the Grand High Vampire known all along what he was, who he was?

There was no way of answering that question.

But Vlad did know this. The Grand High Vampire told him for a reason, he appeared only to him. He was passing a message to him. He was saying he had to give up on his humanity, being the Chosen One was what was coming for him. He had to choose it. He had to be willing, there was no other way.

Vlad looked at the patch of sunlight feeling a tear fall down his face.

"I can't do it," he said. "I can't change who I am, what I am."

Vlad took a step back deeper into the shadows and for the first time in his life, he was glad to be in the darkness over the light.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Vlad span round feeling no different to how he had before the sun rose, but knew that he had made his decision. He was never going back on it.

From here on it, he was going to do only what he wanted. No one was going to change him anymore.

* * *

_Nice long one. I have really put my feelings into this. This was a massive eureka moment for me, especially that bit about the hidden meaning in the Grand High Vampire's words._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	25. Comparison

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_It's taking a little longer to finish these t__han I expected, but I'm hoping it has had no impact on my daily updates. I'll be restarting uni about 6 days from now from my perspective which means that I need to get these four outtakes done in the next six days._

_This one is focussing on something I have also never done. Vampiress rights. Talitha and Ingrid both seem to have the same ideals about it, except Ingrid is in a position to do something about it. So because they were locked together in the episode I have made them talk to one other, and cleared up a few things about Talitha that I haven't in previous outtakes._

* * *

_I wentand put up the wrong outtake yesterday... Opps... so this is kind of in the wrong order... sorry!_

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Comparison – based during episode 12 of season 5

* * *

"I hear you," Ingrid agreed.

Talitha turned round leaning on the bars. "The most frustrating thing is we can't even do anything about it. Even if we tried… they won't listen because their…"

"Sexist, old fashioned coffin lodgers," Ingrid finished and gave her a slight smiled.

"Exactly," Talitha nodded.

"You know," Ingrid paused unsure whether to say this or not because she never complimented anyone. "I can see what my brother sees in you. I guess I understand why he cares about you so much."

Talitha raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Thanks. You know, if we weren't locked up like this..."

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"Nothing," Talitha turned around again. "I was going to say… if we weren't locked up like this, we would probably make a good team. We both believe in vampiress rights and have a lot of influence over the council. It's a shame we didn't try and take advantage of that fact."

"I wouldn't have let you work with me anyway," Ingrid shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well first, because I was planning to kill Vlad," Talitha gave her a dark stare. "I've always been planning to kill him Talitha, just ask him if we get out of this. I've tried to kill him two… no, three… four… never mind, it's a lot of times. You would never approve of that."

"I am his bodyguard, so no I wouldn't," Talitha agreed. "But there is more to it than that.

Ingrid walked over so she was stood directly next to Talitha. "I didn't trust you. I looked you up on the vampire register… you aren't on it. Which told me that you were up to something, something to do with my brother. I just didn't expect you to be protecting him… usually people get close to him to harm him, not to opposite."

Talitha smiled faintly. "Even if Dad asked me to, I wouldn't," she informed her.

"Because you care about him," Talitha didn't reply. "There isn't a point in hiding it, I can tell. Vlad likes you too, he doesn't admit it because he's worried about getting hurt… but all I have to say is that if we do get out of this, then you both should try. My family all have fallen for breathers, and that isn't a good thing because we can't stay with them unless we bite them. And if we do bite them, then it changes them so they aren't the person we fell in love with anymore."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with a breather?" Talitha asked.

Ingrid twitched. "Yes… he was called Will."

Talitha nodded, remembering vaguely Vlad telling her about him. Vlad didn't say much about him though, but he did say that she shouldn't bring it up because Ingrid might 'lose it' if she heard about him. "What about Piers? Vlad told me you two are close."

Ingrid bit her lip. "I don't know… I don't know how I feel about him… after what happened to Malik…"

Talitha looked at Ingrid sympathetically. "You really were close to Malik. His death really affected you."

Ingrid shrugged. "I thought he was my brother," Talitha glared at her in disbelief and Ingrid sighed. "It kind of built slowly. There was always something there, but…" Ingrid paused to think. "I don't know, his death hit me like a stake. It wasn't like Will's death which made me mad. This seemed less of a mental pain and more of a physical pain."

"I never expected you to be so…" Talitha paused. "Emotional. My father said you were erratic, powerful and evil, Vlad said similar things, though he did say you have a nicer side. I just never thought you'd be so… human in so many ways. All you Dracula's are like that."

Ingrid shrugged. "I never expected you to be Vlad's bodyguard. Like I said, I thought you were at least using him to gain his own power."

Talitha shook her head. "No, I never planned that. My father is extremely loyal, and so am I. The only reason I am not on the vampire register is because Dad had me taken of. He didn't want anyone – including Vlad – finding out that I was Vlad's bodyguard, even though we knew sooner or later we would have to reveal it."

"You went through a lot of trouble just to protect him," Ingrid mused. "And now because of it you're probably going to end up dust like the rest of us."

"I don't care," Talitha muttered. "Better dust with the person you are meant to protect, than the person you are meant to protect dust and you alive."

"You're far too loyal," Ingrid grumbled. "You'd make a good ally though. Easy to double cross, just like Vlad actually…"

"Well, if we make it out of here we could try and cooperate." Talitha suggested. "I could talk to my father… if he will even talk to me after what has happened."

"He will," Ingrid assured her. "Father's make out they are going to not talk to you, but they just need to blow of some smoke, see a little sense and then they go back to normal."

"I hope so," Talitha murmured. "Otherwise we won't make it out."

"If we do… we have a deal," Ingrid told her. "We can work together to pull vampires out of the sexist age and see us as equals."

* * *

_This is meant to explain how Ingrid got back onto the Vampire High Council and why Talitha wasn't on the vampire register. I really think if there was a season 6 then Talith and Ingrid could become good allies and friends. They'd become a really force to be reckoned with especially give Vlad's feelings for Talitha and the fact Ingrid is Vlad's sister._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	26. A Final Goodbye

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I hate headaches… I have been doing an assessment most of today – other than writing the previous outtake. I'm taking another break to write this in the hopes my head will calm down._

_We got to see in episode 13 (I hope you've all seen it…) Sally's goodbye. But not George's, I guess I understand why. But because as you all might have figured I'm rather fond of George – I am planning to do an entire story around her – and she deserves a real goodbye._

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

A Final Goodbye – based during episode 13 of season 5

* * *

George came in, she knew Vlad wanted to talk to their mother alone and then to her alone.

But they weren't alone. The Count was sat on his throne, but didn't appear to be paying attention… in fact the only way to describe how the Count looked right now was… _emotional_.

Something was wrong…

"George," she heard her brother and then spotted him by the fire. George hesitantly walked over, and stood right in front of him.

Vlad crouched down so they were on the same level, him the same height as his sister.

"You're not coming with us, are you?" George guessed.

"I can't," he told her sadly. "I'm a vampire, I chose not to be human. But, I'm going to go travelling now just like I planned."

"Can't I go with you?" she pleaded. "You know I have always wanted to travel, and I trust you."

"I can't George," he told her softly. "You're my sister… and I love you," He had a hard time speaking those word, but he felt it was important George knew because his mother knew he loved her without him telling her. But with George he knew he had to tell her to assure her he loved her too, just as much as Ingrid, his mother and his father. "And that's why you can't come. You'll always be at risk knowing me. I'm the Chosen One, it's too dangerous for you and for Mum."

George began to tremble. "You're my only brother. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he promised. "But George… this is difficult. But you have to forget. We have to make you forget us. For your own sake."

"No," she had begun to cry, but managed to stop herself from sobbing. "Mum wouldn't…"

"She's already been mindwiped George. I wanted to say goodbye to you last because… well, I never expected to have a half-sister. You're what I wanted Ingrid to be and I wanted you to know that. No matter what, no matter where I go you'll always be my sister." Vlad opened his arms and she went into them, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," she murmured hiding her face into his shoulder.

"I love you too," he murmured back. "Keep Mum safe for me, okay?"

George pulled away and nodded. "I promise."

"And…" Vlad paused. "Make sure you achieve your dreams George. You can do it. You're stubborn and a fighter. You deserve to get what you want. Make it come true and live a happy life."

"I'll try," she whispered and noticed the Count had come over.

Vlad stood straight and backed away.

The Count leaned down to look at George. "It's a shame…"

"What is?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face because she had managed to stop crying.

"That we have to do this, there is no other choice though," he paused. "You'd have made a great daughter. You can stand up to Ingrid, and that takes some doing. It's a shame you and your mother cannot stay. It would make life a lot more interesting."

George shrugged. "Interesting is my middle name," she joked. "But thanks, Count."

He smiled faintly at her. "You're welcome."

"Take of Vlad," She instructed him.

"I don't need to," he looked over his shoulder briefly. "Like I told your mother… Vlad can take care of himself now. But you take care of yourself George, and your mother. She deserves a good life, and so do you."

"I'll try," George said. "But it's not going to be the same without you all. You're part of my family now, whether I remember you or not. In my heart, you'll all be there."

"We'll always remember you George." The Count promised.

The last thing that George remembered before her memory was wiped was her brother, looking upset but mouthing. "I promise."

* * *

Georgina wondered down the corridor looking for her Mum, and then remembered, she was in the bedroom.

Why had they even come here in the first place? It was cold, damp and dark. Not exactly welcoming.

But George couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, her heart was pounded unevenly and felt hollow… empty, like she had just said goodbye to someone she loved. It was the same feeling she felt when her father died.

Why did she feel like this?

George reached the room and turned around looking at the gothic corridor.

"I love you," she said, not loudly but enough for Vlad who was watching to hear. She didn't understand why she was saying what she was saying. "… I hope we meet again… Goodbye."

George entered the room her brother's eyes one her, he felt like he would cry. But he couldn't let himself, he'd made his decision and he couldn't go back on it.

Still, one day… maybe he may see his family again…

* * *

_I almost cried as I wrote this, on the bright side… my head isn't hurting as much. The last outtake was emotional, so was this one. The next one is going to be worse… much worse. I may actually cry as I write it, but it's what I feel needs to be written. To me the best stories are emotional roller-coasters._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	27. Determination

Young Dracula Season 5: Outtakes

* * *

_I cannot believe I'm at this point… the finale, the end of these season outtakes. I think I'm on the brink of crying… like I almost did in the finale itself._

_Again, this idea kind of came from Patalena – thank you so much for giving me this idea – because she said about how the ending of YD was, well, a disappointment. Some of you may not think so, but those last two minutes of Vlad and Talitha… what was it? I mean, the season started with Vlad talking, and the end of season 4 – like Patalena said on my forum – was a far more appropriate ending because Vlad acknowledged we were actually there. He didn't do that this time! So the ending was a little bit of a farce._

_I won't deny I loved the final episode… still it had its fall backs, the ending and Vlad's abrupt decision. They just were poor, and didn't fit into the characters. The whole goodbye with the Dracula's all together probably would have made a better ending._

_So here is MY ending, how I believe it should have ended. This is why this outtake is called Determination, it's named after a song that is played in at the 'finale' of a game… haha, well that game was extended to have two extra ones. I wish they would do that for YD._

* * *

_Glad you all liked the last outtake, sorry it was so emotional but I wanted to make it that way. I always think the best shows are the emotionally touching ones._

_I don't own Young Dracula. If I did there would be more seasons… or at least one spin off series!_

* * *

Determination – based after episode 13 of season 5

* * *

"Wait," Vlad paused just after the door and Talitha gave him a confused look. "Just… give me a minute."

Talitha nodded understanding, letting Vlad's hand go. It was impossible to let go of the past, but saying goodbye was almost as difficult. This was probably like when Vlad had to leave Stokely, he left without the chance to say goodbye. Vlad wanted the chance to say goodbye this time.

* * *

Vlad went back inside.

He looked around the entryway, his memories washing over him so much that he felt almost dizzy…

The first time he was in this room was almost five years ago now. He was still weak from the Crown of Power, and his father and Renfield half carried, half dragged him into this room. Then the Count began to complain that he missed his castle already, and the place was too _nice_. But they knew they couldn't go back. They had had a large number of slayers on their tail, they were lucky to lose them on the motorway…

That first time Vlad was here he was almost dizzy then, and thought this would never be home to him. He had sacrificed his home for his family like the Grand High Vampire said. But this was home in a way, wherever you felt comfortable was home, and Vlad felt extremely comfortable here. Even more so than Stokely, he had transformed here, accepted who he was... this was his home and he'd come back.

Vlad then flashed forward a few years when he first met Miss McCauley. It was almost his sixteenth and he was in his final year at school. Getting a new head teacher seemed ill-advised but Vlad didn't argue. Miss McCauley assured him that she would do the best for the school and would do anything to help him, Vlad believed her but never went to her anyway… she would never understand him. No human could…

Then there was that incident that brought him and Ingrid back together, the vision he had once had right here. The vision that made him determined to save his sister, and make sure his sacrifice was worth the effect. That vision had changed everything, it had been quiet but the vision made everything how it was… loud, argumentative and completely normal for the Dracula family.

Vlad flashed forward a few months… when his reflection had taken him over. He had almost killed his sister right here. Then Vlad almost bit his girlfriend, Erin. But she convinced him he could win and he threw out his reflection, determined to be never be controlled by evil.

Another few months, the almost-kiss between himself and Erin that had been interrupted by Renfield.

Not long after that… the fight with Malik, threatening him… becoming what he swore never to be, evil. Then his own zone being launched back at him, and turning into a crystal only to be turned back to normal thanks to an 'incident' with Renfield.

A couple of month's later, saying his 'goodbyes' to his family, only to be twisted into staying. Then meeting Sally in this very room. Attacking Ingrid in defence of his mother. Hugging his mother for the first time… watching her put up the sculpture as he worried over losing his powers. Fighting the Shadow Warriors with Malik. Sneaking through here with his father and bumping into Piers.

Last of course standing on those stairs watching as his family – his sister and mother – left Garside Grange School forever.

Now it was his turn.

Vlad looked to the sculpture, especially to the black wooden spoon. He remembered what his mother had said as she hung it.

"This represents my personal philosophy… that life is like a great big bowl of ice cream. So grab a spoon and get your share."

At the time Vlad wasn't sure what his mother meant by that. But now he did, she meant that there was the potential in everyone to do anything they wanted… and to enjoy life.

"I'll enjoy life Mum, I promise," he murmured to the sculpture. Vlad had been tempted to take it with him, but it was too big and he had his necklace. He didn't need anything else.

Vlad's eyes darted around the room, he felt like he was being watched… in fact since he came to Stokely he kind of felt like his life had been watched… his life had been so dramatic that it felt like it was a story of some sort.

Well, that story was over and now it was time for a new one to begin. Not the story of Vladimir Dracula, the boy determined to be human, but Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One the man who chose to be a vampire.

Vlad whispered one word as he backed out of the room, his eyes still on the room as he left.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_I'm getting emotional, yep, I'm crying. Bother… I didn't want to cry, but this feels more final to me than the actual finale ending. This outtake did not go how I expected but I am very happy with it. I hope you are too._

_Thank you all soo much for reading this and please read the acknowledgements, they are all for you and have news about what I will be working on next!_

_Until then…_

_Farewell_

_C_

_xx_


	28. Acknowledgements

Young Dracula Outtakes:

Overall Acknowledgements –

* * *

_Looking back at my first ever outtake – when I was ill... I can see not only changes in the YD world but changes in myself – I was a bit snobbish when I first started, I'd like to think these changes have improved my writing skills, but I know I still make mistakes in places and I still come up with things last minute... then I think of an awesome outtake later and regret not putting that up instead..._

_As such I will be making an 'extra outtakes' fanfic which will be made up of outtakes I have come up with since I wrote the originals – I kind of have been writing ideas as I go since I started season 5 outtakes and quickly filling a notebook with ideas - but never included in the original outtakes because I didn't have time to write them or felt they shouldn't have been included – mostly because of the latter._

* * *

_I will also be going through each outtake again and extending or changing them in places because my earlier outtakes are appalling, I can't read them without cringing or asking myself what I was thinking._

* * *

_This has been a rollarcoaster for me and well… it made things fell final, however…_

_In a way YD will go on forever – even though it has finished - because as long as us fans carry on with the scenarios and stories, then YD never EVER DIES!_

* * *

_You may have noticed in places that some bits seem a little real (particularly in season 5 outtakes)… like they actually happened. Well, you'd be right. I have said in some places where some bit are real ish but not in others. So I have taken aspects of my life and applied them to the stories. Things like George's knowledge of Archaeology and Latin came from me because I study both of them just like her. Then there is her instance with the pancakes and making the cake, which came from my experiences. Then there are minor bits like the second outtake of the season where Vlad goes on about his pictures falling off the wall. That came from me, because my posters – including my Young Dracula one to my continuous frustration – like to fall off my walls like they are trying to drive me crazy. Then there is the whole family thing, I know what it's like to have a family that argue, fight and have sibling rivalry – not to the extremes of the Dracula's, but you get the idea - but love each other, so I have mixed in my feelings about it into this. I have only put minor things in to make it seem more real, I haven't done anything drastic because that would just ruin them. I just hope it has done what I have intended._

* * *

_I have also been influenced by other fandoms as I have written this because I am not just a Young Dracula fan. The others I have been influenced by are:_

_The Hunger Games trilogy (books and films)_

_Star Wars (films, TV shows, books, and comics – some of which are part of the Expanded Universe)_

_Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Mostly the books not the films)_

_The Heroes of Olympus (the books because there aren't any films of it… yet)_

_The Kane Chronicles_

_The Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Kane Chronicles crossovers (the actual books, not the fanfictions)_

_Beautiful Creatures series (books and film – though I have only read the 1__st__ book)_

_The Hollow Trilogy (not a series that's very well-known but it's still excellent)_

_Alex Rider series (the books, especially Russian Roulette because it's dark themes have really made me think about the dark goings ons in people's heads)_

_Final Fantasy (the games, in particular IX, X, X-2, XIII, XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII; not usually something I'm influenced by but the storylines are so good that I have been influenced by them)_

_I think that's all of them… all the other fandoms I'm part of is on my profile page here - u/3755707/Charchisto._

_I haven't put the fandoms in any order, some influenced me before others and some didn't influence later ones. So the Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Kane Chronicles crossovers, Russian Roulette and Final Fantasy influenced season 5 outtakes but didn't influence earlier ones as much (some did influence the earlier ones though) because I wasn't watching or reading them at the time._

* * *

_Here is a playlist of inspiring songs for all the outtake seasons. It's seriously long, so feel free to skip it. But if you are interested where some of my ideas come from then feel free to listen to them (or PM me because not all my ideas come from music), most of them aren't hard to find on Spotify or YouTube (YouTube is best though). Some are repeated because I like to listen to some songs over and over (yes, I am that sad). I have also added notes to songs I associate with certain parts of YD to show which have particularly influenced me:_

* * *

_**Season 1 Outtakes:**_

* * *

_Never Let Me Down Again, Home and A Question of Lust – Depeche Mode_

_E.T. - Katy Perry_

_For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic – Paramore_

_Never Let Me Go and Cosmic Love – Florence + the Machine_

_Sister Rosetta [2011 Version] - The Noisettes_

_In the Morning – Soulsavers Feat. Dave Gahan_

_Pandemonium - Nobuo Uematsu (From Final Fantasy IX soundtrack)_

* * *

_**Season 2 Outtakes:**_

* * *

_Stripped, Get the Balance Right, Leave in Silence, See You, Corrupt and Angel – Depeche Mode_

_Running In the Family – Level 42_

_Only If For a Night – Florence + the Machine_

_Madness, Survival and Panic Stations – Muse_

_Dumbledore's Farewell – Nicholas Hooper (from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince soundtrack)_

* * *

_**Season 3 Outtakes:**_

* * *

_Nothing, It's No Good, Enjoy the Silence (all remixes), People are People, Walking in my Shoes, Judas, Mercy in You, Never Let Me Down Again [Split Mix], Condemnation and Suffer Well – Depeche Mode_

_A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (including both versions from Breaking Dawn part 1 and part 2 soundtracks)_

_Kingdom and Saw Something – Dave Gahan_

_Princess of China – Coldplay. Ft. Rihanna_

_Wunderkind – Alanis Morissette (From the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe soundtrack) [This isn't Vlad's song in my head, but it is associated with him because the lyrics kind of fit into him, though the lyrics apply to a girl in the film but you changed them to male version then they would no doubt fit.]_

_Can't Take It In – Imogen Heap (From the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe soundtrack)_

_Where – Lisabeth Scott (From the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe soundtrack)_

_Winter Light – Tim Finn (From the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe soundtrack)_

_Hall of Fame – The Script feat. Will. ._

_Everything and Nothing – The Boom Circuits (From the Breaking Dawn Part 2 soundtrack)_

* * *

_**Season 4 Outtakes:**_

* * *

_Dream On, Rush, Higher Love, Halo (Goldfrapp Remix) [Adze's song... I always associate this song with her], In Your Room (The Jeep Rock Mix) [This song is a reminds me of Vlad and Erin's relationship], Walking in my Shoes and Sacred – Depeche Mode_

_The Antidote – St Vincent (From the: Breaking Dawn part 2 soundtrack)_

_Heart of Stone – IKO (From the Breaking Dawn part 2 soundtrack)_

_New For You – Reeve Carney (From the Breaking Dawn part 2 soundtrack)_

_To Feel Alive – Iameve (From the Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters soundtrack)_

_Death Game, Crimson Blitz, Last Resort, Claire Farron and Humanity's Tale - Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta & Mitsuto Suzuki (From the Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack)_

_My Hands – Leona Lewis_

_Limit Break, Heart of Chaos, Invisible Depths, Lightning's Theme, New World, Condition Omega, Beautiful Heroes, Knight of a Goddess and Eternal Fight - Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta & Mitsuto Suzuki (From the Final Fantasy XIII-2 soundtrack)_

_Blinded by Light, The Vile Peaks, Tension in the Air, Atonement, Primarch Dysley, Fighting Fate, Desperate Struggle, Start Your Engines, Eden under Siege and Determination - Masashi Hamauzu (From the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack)_

* * *

_**Season 5 Outtakes:**_

* * *

_Luxerion, Crimson Blitz, Noel's Theme – the Shadow Hunter, Yuel and Noel, Desert Awakening, Saviour of Souls, High Voltage, Death Game, Ouroboros Fiesta, City of Revelry, Lightning's Theme - Radience and Altar of Light - Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta & Mitsuto Suzuki (From the Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack)_

_Silhouettes – Monsters and Men (From The Hunger Games: Catching Fire soundtrack)_

_Elastic Heart - Sia feat. The Weekend (From The Hunger Games: Catching Fire soundtrack)_

_The Tour – James Newton Howard (From The Hunger Games: Catching Fire score)_

_Rue's Farewell – James Newton Howard (From The Hunger Games score)_

_Despair – Japan [Vlad's song, I first listened to this song when I first started watching Young Dracula and because of that this song always reminds me of the Finale in Season 2. It also reminds me Vlad's desperation not to be a vampire and the Chosen One.]_

_Eternal Love (Original, Long and Instrumental version) – Sayuri Sugawara (From the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack)_

_My Hands – Leona Lewis_

_Never Let Me Go – Florence + the Machine_

_Freelove – Depeche Mode_

_New World, Ruined Hometown and Yeul's Theme - Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta & Mitsuto Suzuki (From the Final Fantasy XIII-2 soundtrack)_

_Dust to Dust, Sulyya Springs, The Gapra Whitewood and Determination - Masashi Hamauzu (From the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack)_

_A Fleeting Dream, Enemy Attack, Pursuit, Assault, Challenge and Servants of the Mountain – Junya Nakano, Masashi Hamauzu and Nobuo Uematsu (From the Final Fantasy X HD Remaster soundtrack)_

* * *

_I would like to thank the following people for reviewing (all of the outtakes):_

"_Emma-Jane"_

_Lucifferrr_

_HyaHya_

_Lunan95_

_Redrachox_

_LiveAndLoveLife_

_The Potters Of The Future_

_PokeThunder_

_Maddain-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx (Thank you so much for reviewing each season outtakes!)_

_Claire3loves3music_

_Blueberrypie94_

_Yeknodelttil_

_RandomLoveChosen_

_Oneandonlywolfgirl_

_ShadowVampireGirl_

_The Angels Will Always Cry_

_Barbs88 ("Barbs")_

_History101 (I love your name!)_

_Icerose Enitity (Thank you for your regular reviews!)_

"_Guest" (I think there have been several of these but I can't thank you personally if you are just a Guest and don't put a username of some sort, but thank you anyway)_

* * *

_Thanks in particular my moderators from my forum: redrachox, HyaHya, XoxSeaWolfxoX BookWormsAreADyingRace, RavenBowie, Shadow, Angel and Paletena. Love you guys! You keep me loving YD! They actually manage to cope with my mood swings from my hyperness to my anger. Thank you! Feel free to join in the fun on my forum!_

* * *

_Thank you to the cast and crew of Young Dracula for making such an amazing TV show that has affected so many of us and helped us to grow and be inspired._

_Thank you to Michael Lawrence for coming up with the original book 'Young Dracula' which inspired the five year long (well, it was around seven years, because of the gap between seasons 2 and 3, but you know what I mean) TV show without which there would be no fanfiction and fans etc._

_I guess there should also be a thank you to Bram Stoker (even though he is dead), because his book has inspired us all to think about vampires. His book seems to have highly influenced both the book and especially the TV show. It's surprising the number of things in the show which is actually from the original 'Dracula' book. So thank you to him for coming up with a story which has created more stories from it._

_Thank you to all of you for reading these outtakes and all the previous ones. The response to these outtakes has been incredible and really motivated me. So thank you so very much from my heart, you all have really touched me._

* * *

_I hope you'll read 'extra outtakes' when I get round to them, which may be soon or not be depending on what I feel like writing. I do have about four or five other stories for YD alone in my head… so it may be some time…_

_But for now, I think I will be saying goodbye._

_So until the next time, farewell my friends…_

_Charchisto_

_xx_


End file.
